An Unknown Love
by HeartlessVampireGirl
Summary: Irony Fair, the sister of a certain SOLDIER, was just a normal girl until she decided to live with her brother after being kicked out. Or so she thought she was... SephirothXOC Not exactly in FF7 timeline. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Kicked Out

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Final Fantasy VII games and/or movies

A/N: This might be very different from the games because I haven't seen them. As I said before, it WILL be Mary-Sue, so if you hate them, don't read it.

Summary: Irony Fair is the sister of Zack Fair, 2nd Class SOLDIER. She gets kicked out and runs away to stay with her brother and inadvertently finds love. Story is better than summary.

_**Chapter 1: Kicked Out**_

"Get Out!" My mother screeched at me. I ducked as a lamp flew over my head. I grabbed my stuffed backpack and ran out the door, laughing as my father struggled to hold my mother back, cuss words streaming from his mouth.

"So, where do I go now?" I asked myself after I'd gotten at least half a mile from my old house. My phone suddenly rang and I looked to see Rufus Shin-Ra on the caller I.D. "Well, I have been wanting to see my older brother again," I said with a smirk before answering the phone, telling Ruffie what happened.

**~Zack's P.O.V~**

I sighed sadly as I thought about my little sister, Irony, back home. "What's wrong, Zack?" Angeal asked, walking up to me. "Ah... nothing. Just thinking." "Oh. Well, Mr. President is asking for you. He needs you in his office immediately."

My eyes bulged and I stared at him in shock, asking, "What, me? Now? Why?" Angeal shrugged. "I dunno, you just better get down there," he answered with a smile then walked away as I sprinted towards Mr. President's office.

"Mr. Fair, please sit," the overweight man said with a smile, gesturing to the empty chair. I sat with a confused expression on my face as he pressed a button and called for his son, "Rufus, you both may come in now." I turned around to see who else came in but my vision turned black when someone jumped on me, squeezing the life out of me. The person let go and I looked down dazed to see a very familiar face from Gagonda.

"Irony!" I said with a laugh before hugging her again. "Hey Zack! So, how ya' doing out here in SOLDIER?" She asked me. "What are you doing here?" I asked shocked, ignoring her previous question. She laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck. A habit she got from me.

"Oh, same old thing. Got mom mad, got kicked out, then went to stay with someone I knew," she replied as if it were an everyday thing. Knowing my little sister, it probably was. "Don't worry, Mr. President already said it was fine to stay here as well as room with you, since there are no girl SOLDIERS that I could room with."

"Um... okay. Let's go get you settled in then," I told her, slightly confused. What just happened exactly? "Thank you for letting me stay, Ruffie!" Irony squealed, kissing Rufus Shin-Ra on the cheek. My left eye twitched and I dragged her quickly out of the office to our new room. How do I always get myself into these types of things?

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I looked up at my fuming brother's face and sighed before stopping. He stopped as well and turned back to look at me confused, as he had been since I got here. "I'm sorry for deciding things without asking you, Zack," I say, looking at the ground sadly. I noticed his tense stance relax as he looked at me with a smirk.

He ruffled my hair before speaking, "It's not that, Rony. I'm just an overprotective brother who's worried about his homeless little sister all alone in SOLDIER that only has men in it." He put his hand above my head, that reached to the top of his shoulders, as if measuring how little I was.

"I'm not that little!" I said with a pout then mumbled under my breath, "It's not my fault your freakishly tall." It really wasn't fair that he was 6'3'' at age 23 while I was only one year younger and 5'4''. He was over a foot taller than me! Yes, I counted.

"Sure, whatever," he replied with a smirk then changed the subject. "Now I'm gonna take you to meet Angeal. He's probably in the training room right now so watch your back when we get in there," he warned and I rolled my eyes. Geez, I could take care of myself, he just didn't know that.

He dragged me along as he raced to the training room. He suddenly stopped and looked through a seemingly glass window. What? You wouldn't think someone would be stupid enough to put glass in a training room, would they? What if they were thrown against it and it cracked, huh? Who'd be sorry then? Ugh, there goes my rambling thoughts again.

"There he is!" Zack said happily, opening the door and pushing me in. "Angeal, can you- oh sorry," Zack apologized, seeing three SOLDIERS total instead of just one. I rolled my eyes at him. My adoptive brother could really be dumb at times. He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. A man with black hair jogged up to us, carrying a huge sword and wearing a 1st Class uniform.

"Hey, Zack. Who might this be?" He asked as I stepped out from behind Zack. "Hi, I'm Irony Annmarie Fair. Zack's sister, and you are?" I asked politely, introducing myself with a small curtsy. I always do that when I meet someone new. "I'm Angeal, Zack's trainer," he explained with a small smile.

"Genesis, Sephiroth, get over here!" Angeal called over and Zack looked up in awe at the other two 1st class SOLDIERS walking calmly over, one of them reading a book.

"_There is no hate, only joy  
For you are beloved by the goddess  
Hero of the dawn, Healer of worlds"_

The one with the book quoted. "LOVELESS, am I right?" I asked him. He had red-brown hair and I read leather outfit. He looked nice enough. The other man was extremely handsome. He had long sliver hair and bright green eyes. His grey leather outfit showed his bare, toned chest and I quickly looked away with a slight blush gracing my pale cheeks.

"Yeah, you read LOVELESS?" The man in red asked curiously. "Why yes, it's a marvelous book," I replied with a smile. He turned to his two friends and commented, "I think I'm going to like this one." "Great, another LOVELESS fan. Please don't tell me you quote it every minute of the day," the other man said with a small smirk. I shook my head no with a grin. "Nope, sorry to disappoint."

"Anyway, these two are Genesis and Sephiroth. You guys, this is Zack's sister, Irony Fair," Angeal introduced. "Pleasure to meet another LOVELESS fan, these two hate it," Genesis told me and I giggled when the other two 1st class soldiers glared at him.

"So, are you visiting Zack? I thought Gagonda was far from here," Angeal questioned. "Well, my parents do. I don't, at least not anymore," I replied cryptically. "So where do you live then?" Sephiroth asked, speaking up. He's really quiet. Oops, I just noticed Zack had went away to train. Well, I'm slow.

"I live here now. I asked Rufus to pull a few strings so I would be able to stay," I respond. "Mr. President's son? How do you know him?" Genesis asked shocked. "Oh, that's easy. Long time friends. We've known each other since we were little. He came to our town with four TURKS and we six became friends."

They accepted my answer and we changed to a different subject. We talked for another few hours, Zack soon joining when Angeal allowed him to stop, until it was eleven at night. I yawned and asked my brother if we could go to our room now. Zack bent down and I climbed on to his back, knowing he would give me a piggy-back ride like he did when we were little. He straightened up again and started carrying me out of the training room as the other three said their goodbyes.

"Nice meeting you, Irony. Goodnight," I heard Sephiroth say before I fell asleep on Zack's shoulder.


	2. The Turks

Chapter 2: Turks

I woke up alone and looked around. It was definitely a guy's room, messy and smelly. In short, it was Zack's but he was nowhere to be found. "Finally, you're up!" Zack said, coming out of the bathroom with only one towel loosely wrapped around his waist and another on his shoulders. I quickly looked down and covered my eyes embarrassed, I did not want to see my brother even halfway naked. "Zack! Get dressed, NOW!" I yelled at him with heat flooding my cheeks.

"Wha- oops. Sorry, Rony, forgot about that," he said rushed. I heard him shuffling around the room then the bathroom door slammed shut again. A few moments later, Zack came out, fully dressed and blushing slightly.

"Nice," I say sarcastically, "my turn." I got off the bed and made a show of gathering up my clothes, mocking him for coming out of the bathroom almost naked, before going into the bathroom and locking the door behind me.

Half an hour later, I walked out with an outfit that consisted of black short-shorts ***A/N: like Yuffie's***, a grey tank-top with a white and silver skull, and a pair of black combat boots that stopped a few inches under my knees. My long, black, emo-styled hair fell past my shoulders and my red eyes had black eyeliner and mascara circling them.

When Zack saw me, his jaw dropped and he instantly started protesting, "Nuh-uh, no. You are not going out in _that_. Do you even realize how many guys are here?" "I need to go speak to Ruffie about my Souba. He might still have it or he would easily buy me a new one, not that I would want to take money from him," I mumbled to myself, ignoring Zack's rambling until he paused and stared at me, gaping like a fish.

"You have a souba?" "Of course, a girl needs to protect herself, doesn't she? Especially here of all places. Ruffie and the Turks taught me how to fight when I was about 10 or 11," I answered coolly. I rolled my eyes and walked out of our room to Ruffie's, without saying anything more.

I then knocked three times and whispered loudly, 'Ruffie is awesome.' Rufus opened the door and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and an amused smirk, gesturing for me to come in. "You know we don't have to do that anymore, correct? We made that up when we were eight."

"Yeah, I know. But I was bored and wanted to bug you," I replied with a shrug. "You're here for your souba, aren't you?" He asked after looking at me for a moment or two. "Dang! You read me like an open book! So back to business, do you still have it?"

"Of course, I made Tseng hold on to it for you. He should still have it," he said, grinning as I squealed in delight. "Tseng is still here?" I asked suddenly. "Yes, as well as Elena, Rude, and Reno." I gave Rufus my best puppy pout, begging him silently to take me to them. "Alright, come on. I believe they are in the training room at this time."

"Good, Zack just texted me telling me to meet him there," I replied, showing him my blood red colored cellphone with the text and a silly smiley face. I grinned and skipped to the training room, humming happily as I followed Ruffie. We entered the training room through a different door than what Zack and I had used last night. I saw Tseng and Elena shooting at targets as Reno and Rude practiced with their Electro-Rods.

"Tseng! Elena! Reno! Rude!" I yelled out to get their attention. They stopped what they were doing and looked in my direction. Elena narrowed her eyes in confusion on my figure before they widened again. "Irony?" She asked shocked. I smiled and nodded my head as she ran over and hugged me with Reno soon following. Tseng and Rude weren't really the hugging type so I forgave them for not rushing over.

"So what do I get for bringing you here?" Ruffie asked with a smirk after the Turks and I all greeted each other. "The satisfaction of helping someone in need and not getting your ass whipped in a fight for not telling slash showing me," I replied smugly as the Turks snickered behind their hands. Thankfully Ruffie is a lenient boss or they most likely could be fired if they laughed at all my jokes.

"I was thinking along the lines of a kiss," he flirted and I rolled my eyes at his obvious attempts, sharing a look with Elena. Don't tell me he still has a crush on me. "Well, alright, just this once though. As a thank you." I stood on the tip of my toes and pretended like I was going to kiss his lips until I pecked his cheek. I then pulled back an looked at his slightly disappointed face. "I bet you were expecting it somewhere else, weren't you?" I giggled as his blush.

"I wish I could've had a camera for that. I'm sure the boss would've bought a copy," Reno jokingly whispered to Rude, nudging him in the ribs. I turned around and playfully cuffed Reno on the arm. He whined then rubbed the spot, mock glaring at me.

I turned back around to see Zack walking over after he had called my name. "Wanna watch Sephiroth and Genesis practice? Just for a few minutes," he asked, glancing at the Turks every few seconds. "Can I fight the winner?" I asked hopefully. "Yeah, sure," Zack replied, waving it off. I'm pretty sure he didn't know what he was agreeing to.

"This outta be good," Elena smirked with a laugh that I quickly joined in on. "I'll go get your souba then," Tseng said then ran through another door which I believed was the weapons room. He came back moments later with a sharpened, double-bladed katana. I thanked him then walked off with Zack after making a secret bet with Reno over who would win between the two 1st Class SOLDIERS.

When we got there, Sephiroth and Genesis were already fighting. "My money's on Sephy," I said after a few minutes of watching their fighting techniques between Zack and Angeal. Angeal was there to break up the fight if it got out of hand, which had obviously happened many times before.

"Sephy?" Angeal asked me. Zack face-palmed, knowing how I came up with nicknames. "Yep, as well as Genny or Gen for Genesis -depends on if I wanna make him feel like a girl or not- as well as Seph for Sephiroth if I want him to sound like _more_ of a guy than just Sephy. Wanna hear yours?" I asked Angeal, grinning evily. Zack shook his head quickly, waving his arms in front of his face like a madman, trying to get me to stop.

I opened my mouth to tell them but paused when Gen and Sephy came out. I just grinned wider. "How about Zack's nickname first. I made it up with the help of my best friend and had called him that since I could speak; Zack-" My words were cut off when Zack slapped his hand over my mouth. I crossed my eyes to glare at the offensive hand then glared into his eyes. He shifted nervously but still stood strong. Then I did the most effective thing possible. I licked his (un)fortunate hand that was ungloved.

"Ew! Gross! Nasty! Sick! Disgusting!" Zack yelled, ripping his hand away from my mouth and wiping it off on his pants several times. Angeal decided to make him do a few (around 30) laps around the training room because 'he had so much energy' as Angeal kindly said. Now the favorite of the group for today.

Zack glares at the two of us then started to run as Angeal and I high-fived behind his back. Then I turned to Sephiroth and Genesis asking, "So, who won?" "Well, Sephiroth did, but only because I let him," Gen replied, waving it off as Angeal and Seph tried not to chuckle.

"Yes! Reno owes me 200 gil!" I laughed happily, picking up my sword. "My turn!" The three each raised an eyebrow at me when I said that. "What? Zack said I could fight the winner." Sephy nodded and we walked into the arena where he and Gen were fighting before.

"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he smirked, taking a fighting stance. He looked at me shocked as I suddenly appeared in front of him in a flash. "I won't." And with that said, the fight began.

**(Slightly) IMPORTANT Author's Note Below MUST READ**

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update the story, I had planned to HOURS ago but I had other things I had to do. Yes the characters are (some more than others) **O**ut**O**f**C**haracter (OOC for people who may not know like I didn't a few months ago). The chapters will get even more OOC at times and I'm not really following the Crisis Core – Advent Children Plot. (I don't really know how the plot goes anyway so I'm making it up as I go while using the small bits of knowledge I do have.) I will update again the day after tomorrow (hopefully) because I'm going to my Aunt's for Thanksgiving and my 'rents won't let me take my laptop. Well, bye and I hope you enjoyed it.

I also wanted to know if I got like say the amount of gil wrong. Is that a lot of money or only a little? And I like the nickname Sephy more than Seph so that's what I may call him a lot.


	3. Questions

Sephiroth – age 24

Zack – age 23

Irony – age 22

(just so you know)

**Chapter 3: Questions**

I blocked Sephy's attacks easily for a while then went on offense, using my speed and small build for more agility. I picked up the pace and it seemed as if I was coming at him from all directions at one time, but never really trying to hurt him. (Like Cloud's Omnislash 5 in AC) He fell back on to the ground and dropped his sword a few feet away. He was unable to reach it though when I put my foot on his chest, holding him down. I whispered, "I win."

**~Zack's P.O.V~**

I stopped running laps immediately when I saw Irony fighting, and beating, _The Sephiroth_. "Have you taught her any of this stuff?" 1st Class SOLDIER Genesis asked me and I shook my head 'no' in shock. He whistled under his breath in appreciation as the fight ended, leaving Irony holding down General Sephiroth with her foot. "Wow," was all I could say as Irony got off of him, smiling nervously as she helped him up.

Irony swayed slightly but I didn't think anything of it until she collapsed after taking a few steps. "Irony!" I yelled out worriedly as Sephiroth thankfully caught her before she hit the ground. I ran over and saw him gently laying her in the ground.

"What happened to her?" I shouted at him frantically, watching him look down at her confused. "I don't know. My sword never touched her, she was to good at fighting to let me. Where on Gaia did she learn to fight like that?" He asked, looking at me earnestly. I only shrugged, having honestly no idea where she learned to do that. Shiva, until a few days ago I didn't even know she could fight! We both heard her groan and instantly quietened as she started to wake up.

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I groaned and opened my eyes, blinking a few times to get rid of the black dots the bright lights caused as the blurry figures turned out to be Sephiroth and Zack. "Hey, guys," I said sheepishly, holding the back of my neck.

"Hi there, do you mind telling us what the hell just happened?" Zack asked impatiently, tapping his right foot on the ground with his arms crossed as I laughed at his stern behavior. Then I realized what he said and slapped him upside his head. "Owww... what was that for!" Zack whined, holding his head so I couldn't hit it again. "You cussed!" I stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. His eye twitched and Sephy coughed to hide a laugh.

I looked up just as the intercom came on, as if it were planned. "Would a Miss Irony Fair please go to Mr. Rufus Shin-Ra's office please? Thank you, that will be all," the woman said dully. I sighed in relief and stood up murmuring, "Saved by the bell."

"Well," I told the two, clapping my hands together with a fake smile, "that's my cue. Gotta go, bye!" Then I sprinted off hardly hearing Zack yell, "This conversation is NOT over!" before I was at Ruffie's office/bedroom door. I looked in a mirror when I walked in and saw my eyes a metallic silver with hints of black in the irises, slowly turning a bloody red again. Poison had used her powers to make me get to Ruffie's room faster.

I closed the door behind me and leaned my back against it. I slid down it until I was sitting on the floor and sobbing tearless into my knees. I felt Rufus kneel down beside me and squeeze my shoulder lightly, trying to comfort me the best he could. "I lost control of Poison again. She's getting harder to control. It was only for a few minutes but long enough to beat Sephiroth. Then she calmed down, happy she accomplished beating the strongest SOLDIER Shin-Ra had to offer, and made me black out for a few moments. Of course they're gonna suspect something!" I vented as he silently rubbed soothing circles on my back. After a while, my eyes fluttered and I fell asleep.

**~Rufus' P.O.V~**

I felt something fall against my shoulder and looked to see Irony's head, who had obviously just fallen asleep. I picked her up and took her to the other room -my bedroom- and laid her down on my bed, careful not to wake her. I smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead as she curled under the covers with a yawn. It's surprising how much she looks like a child doing that. The little sister I never had, being an only child.

I looked at her uncovered wrist and saw a faint tattoo or brand on it. There were the numbers 244 on it, with a capitol 'E' before it. My heart stopped beating for a moment. I had seen that type of brand mark before.

I quickly walked down the hall to the restricted section of the massive library Shin-Ra had, where they kept the experiment files. I pulled out a key card and slid it through the slot, waiting impatiently as the door slowly opened.

I went to the cabinet where Professor Hojo kept his files and pulled out a rusted gold key. He was the only scientist who actually branded his experiments, even Sephiroth has one on his back. There were only two keys like this in the entire Shin-Ra building, one that Hojo had and the other that my father gave to me to hold on to. Guess this time in came in handy.

I opened the drawer and searched for the file I had once spotted a few weeks ago on my father's desk. I finally found it and slowly picked it up, dreading what I would find inside it and praying it wasn't really about Irony and she got that mark somewhere else.

My eyes widened when I saw a current picture of Irony with four terrifying words under it.

'Current Experiment Status: ACTIVE'

The file fell through my hands and I stared in front of me blankly. Then I snapped back into reality and snatched up the file, quickly stowing it in my coat before walking back to my room to delve further into the file and figure out what exactly Irony was being experimented on and for.

**PICTURES ARE UP ON PROFILE!**

A/N: Yes, OOC again. Question time/Review of Chapter: Who is Poison? Why is Irony an experiment and for what? When will she and Sephy get together? All, very good questions and will be answered in later chapters. Bye! I will update again tomorrow!


	4. Hojo

**Chapter 4: Hojo**

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I woke up alone in Rufus' bed the next morning. I looked around confused, wondering if Rufus himself ever slept last night and where he was now. The door slid open and Rufus walked in carrying a tray of food as well as a troubled face.

"Ruffie, what's wrong?" I asked confused. His head snapped up as he looked at me shocked, finally noticing I was awake. "Nothing, Rony," he replied with a smile, albeit forced. "I brought you some breakfast."

He sat the tray on my lap and I saw a plate of French toast with bacon and small hash-browns on the side. There was also a glass of milk to go with it. I was drooling just looking at it. "You missed dinner last night so I'd thought you'd be hungry," he explained.

"Starving. It looks delicious, by the way. Thank you, Ruffie," I said with a smile then looked at the lack of a tray of his own. "Have you already eaten?" I asked absentmindedly as I began calmly eating. He nodded and looked out the windows, frowning as I ate.

I finished quickly and stood up to stretch, speaking to Rufus as I did. "I should go back now. I believe Zack has worried about me enough. Hell, I wouldn't even be surprised if he has half of SOLDIER looking for me! Bye, Ruffie!" I laughed then practically skipped out of the room back to my own, in the mood for a long bath.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Zack blew up as soon as I took a single step into the room, literally. "With Ruffie," I replied simply, gathering my clothes. "All night? What the hell were you doing?" He shouted. I stopped and slapped him upside his head because he cussed, again, before continuing on my way to the private bathroom in our room.

"We slept together," I answered truthfully, not realizing he might take it differently, and closed the bathroom door behind me.

**~Zack's P.O.V~**

I stared in shock as my little sister closed the bathroom door behind her, right after she said that. 'My little sister just told me she slept with my boss' son. WHY am I the only one freaking out here? Should I tell someone?' I asked myself, pulling out my cell phone and letting my finger hover over Angeal's number.

The shower turned on and Irony poked her head out the door. I blushed and turned my head away, realizing she was only in her towel. Now I (somewhat) know how she felt when she saw me in only a towel.

"Oh, and we didn't do _that_ together, moron. We literally slept. Rufus wasn't even in the room over half the time," she said and I mentally relaxed. She rolled her eyes at me before locking herself in the bathroom once again.

'Pervert.' I looked up shocked when I heard that echoed in my head. I could have sworn it sounded like Irony. "I need to lay down for a while," I said, flopping on to the bed and falling asleep to clear my mind.

**~FF 3 hours, Irony's P.O.V~**

"Stupid, immature, moronic jerk," I mumbled to myself as I walked down the hallway, angry that my brother 'grounded' me as my new black dress swung behind me. I mean, what the hell? It's not like I did anything lately! Ok, so I did admit his most embarrassing secret in front of Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal while we were hanging out with them but you don't ground people for that!

Maybe it's because you stayed with Rufus Shin-Ra last night and didn't tell Zack that you were going to, Poison told me inside my head. You see, Poison is the demon that has resided inside my head ever since I was a baby, before I was adopted by the Fairs. She always told me she was there to protect me and guide me as I grow up. Sometimes I don't mind her -I mean, she is my best friend- but her always being right really gets on my nerves.

This was one of those times. 'Well, at least he forgot about yesterday,' I told her smugly as I walked towards the cafeteria to get a quick lunch before going to Hojo's for a check-up. Don't know why, it's not like I'm in SOLDIER or anything. I decided to take a shortcut to the lift, deciding my walk was taking too long and I was too bored to wait.

Wait, Sephiroth is- I cut Poison off by opening the door to cut across the training room, only to be met face-to-face with, you guessed it, Sephiroth himself. -in there. You know, you really should listen to me more often, Poison nagged.

'Shut...up,' I seethed inside my head. "Hiya, Sephy!" I say happily, subtly looking for a way around him. I didn't find one. I made a move to walk past him innocently but he blocked the way. 'CRRAAAPPP!' "Hello, now why don't we continue that conversation from yesterday?" He asked with his silky voice, smirking as he left me no choice but to answer.

"Don't worry, your brother is training with Angeal inside, so if you want me to get him..." he trailed off, staring to turn around to get Zack. "NO!" I yelled quickly reaching out a hand to stop him. I bit my tongue and silently cussed under my breath.

"I mean, what conversation?" I asked, trying to maintain what dignity I had left. "Now, if you'll excuse me, since I don't think I have time for a quick snack anymore, Professor Hojo wanted to speak with me." He tensed up at the name and blocked me again. Something in his burning eyes made me think that this time, the block was for a totally different reason.

"No, please do not go to Hojo. Any other scientist but him. I would not want you to be subjected to his type of torture. I could not live with myself if you were hurt by him," he said. I don't think he meant for me to hear his last sentence though, since he whispered it. I blinked and nodded dumbly, his last sentence still whirling around my head, causing chaos as I tried to figure out what it meant. Did he like me? Why would he blame himself? What's wrong with Hojo?

He sighed in relief and released my shoulders, which he had been holding on to. He ran his hand through his hair as he composed himself again. I watched him walk away with a slight frown tugging at my lips before shrugging and going back to my room. Maybe I could find something in there to eat.

A knock sounded on my door 15 minutes after I had got there. I still hadn't found anything to eat so I was just going to go down Wall Market to visit my old friend Aerith who has a church down in the slums, hoping we could go together and get a bite to eat somewhere and then go to the park. Yeah, I've been to Midgar a lot in my 22 years.

I quickly opened the door and was surprised to see it was Hojo himself who had come. I stepped back shocked, remembering Sephy's warning before composing myself and deciding to act polite. "I couldn't help but realize, Miss Fair, that you didn't show up for our scheduled meeting. Did something happen to come up?" He asked in a squeaky and slightly girly voice. I had to bite the inside of my cheeks to keep from laughing.

"Oh, I'm sorry Professor. Something happened and I forgot all about it!" I told him with my hands clasped, feeling no guilt for lying to him. "Alright, then. If you would please come with me, I will give you your checkup now," he said pleasantly, letting his hand latch on to my wrist as he started to drag me with him.

Poison growled inside my mind and she lent me her strength to get free. Her anger made my eyes turn her sliver and my canine teeth come to a point for a moment. Hojo smirked and nodded to himself, backing off, saying, "Perhaps tomorrow then," before walking away.

Sephy, Genny, Angeal, and Zack walked around the corner then, watching Hojo walk off in a stony silence. "So, what was _he_ doing here?" Zack asked confused. "He was insistent on giving my a checkup, so I promised I would go tomorrow to get him off my back. At least he won't drag me there like he tried to do today," I replied, rubbing my wrist and shrugged it off. I didn't see Angeal, Sephiroth, and Zack share a look or Genesis looking at me and my wrist worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm bored so I'm gonna go walk around the slums for a bit and visit a friend," I say then start walking past them in the direction of the lift then turned back to Zack, knowing what he was going to ask. "And yes Zack, I do have my souba, as well as a gun in case I loose said souba so no, I do not need anyone to come with me. I'm grown up now and can beat Sephiroth, I believe I can handle myself for at least a few hours," I told him exasperated.

"She's got you pinned," Genesis told him with a chuckle. Zack glared at him before turning back to me saying, "Alright, you can go."

"I don't need your permission. Oh yeah! I never did tell you three what his nickname when he was a kid was, did I?" I asked the three 1st Class SOLDIERS, they shook their heads. "It's Zackie-poo." I snickered then ran off, hearing the three's laughter and Zack calling angrily after me. Yeah, I'm dead tomorrow. Eh, at least I might be able to spend the night with Aerith!

**A/N: Well...at least we know Hojo isn't OOC. Anyway, yes, Zack does know what happens to Sephy every time he goes to Hojo and Zack helps him along with Angeal. We are soon coming to CC (by the way, while Sephy was talking to Irony, Zack was doing the stimulation thingy at the beginning of CC)**


	5. A Day With Sephy

Chapter 5: A Day With Sephiroth

I walked down the halls calmly, singing Utada Hikaru's song, 'BLUE'. I wasn't really trying to avoid Zack much, he can't really do anything much to me. He never got how to pull pranks on people by himself, he always needed help. Although, I spent the night at Aerith's, I was now back at the Shin-Ra company building and extremely bored, but not in the mood to bother Zack (or have him bother me.) I sang slightly louder when I noticed no one was in the hall.

_Streets I'm used to seeing, People I'm used to seeing  
Recently all have seemed to become the events of a distant country_

I want to feel it again, in the dark  
My hopes weave the pattern of vivid music

No matter how painful the time  
Why is it that I sing? (Who knows)  
I don't want to love anymore  
Why am I growing distant? (darling darling ah)

I can't hear anything  
The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids  
My tears don't spill at all  
I just tried turning BLUE

I was born of a woman, but  
I go best with this color

I can't feel anything anymore! It's that age, isn't it  
The sadness of the clown The spinning lights

Even on nights this clod  
Who is the one singing? (Who?)  
Five or six sheets of manuscript paper  
The tune of BLUE ink

I want to believe one more time, we will be even  
Sooner or later the light will reach you!

No matter how painful the time  
Why do I live? (Who knows)

I don't want glory at all  
Normality is the best

Darling, Darling, ah... Questions make me blue  
Darling, Darling, ah... Tell me something good

Let me feel it one more time, with a heart from performance

No matter how long the night  
Day should break, right? (Who knows)  
This story is from how many years back?  
You're still caught up in it, huh (Darling darling, ah)

I can't hear anything  
A ship floats in amber waves  
I don't embrace fantasies  
It's fogged up and I can't see

What can you understand?  
Why do I care? (Who knows)  
I don't want to love anymore  
Why am I growing distant? (Darling, darling, ah)

I can't hear anything  
The desert dawn is cast on my eyelids  
My tears don't spill at all  
I just tried turning BLUE

**{BLUE – Utada Hikaru English Translation Listen to Japanese song while reading this}**

I ended the Japanese song, opening my eyes only to hear clapping coming from behind me. I gasped and whipped around, sighing in relief when I saw Sephy. "Sephiroth Whatever-Your-Last-Name-Is! You scared me! I thought you were Zack, or worse Hojo," I shuddered at the scientist's name. He dragged me into his lab earlier today. He circled and hummed around me the whole time and before I left, he injected me with a blueish-green liquid. He wouldn't tell me what it was, only saying I was late at getting it. I had been feeling strange ever since.

"Numair is my last name, just so you know. And forgive me for frightening you. You have a beautiful voice," he said with a chuckle, inclining his head slightly. I blushed bright red when I realized he must have heard me. "T-Thank you," I replied shyly, hiding behind my curtain of black hair. His green eyes sparkled mischievously when I looked up at him again. "Hmm... are you hungry?" He asked randomly. "Huh? Oh, uh...no," I told him but my stomach then decided to growl, quick to disagree. "I hate you," I said, glaring down at the offensive body part. He snickered and said, "I think you are. Come on, let's get something to eat."

He led me quickly out of the building and took me to a cafe in the slums, and into a crowd of girls who were screaming in awe and delight to see their 'hero' Sephiroth. "Boy, do I feel sorry for you," I told him with a smirk. Having fangirls must be tough. He stopped to sign a few autographs, still smiling but now it was forced and his eyes held traces of annoyance. I smirked and got closer to him, grabbing his hand. This would be fun. "Sephiroth, honey, can we go eat now? I'm sure your starving just as much as I am," I said, snuggling into his chest while giving him a look to play along. "Alright, love," he replied with a small smirk as the girls all stopped screaming and glared at me.

I decided to play with them a little more and kissed Sephy's cheek, secretly winking at him. I felt a spark when my lips touched his skin but ignored it and led him into the cafe, ignoring the girls who had no life. **{A/N: ****No offense to anyone, just the character's opinion}** After we ate our lunches, we walked around and I showed him places where I liked to shop and hang out with my friend Aerith. I couldn't take him to see her because she told me she wasn't going to be at the church today for an unknown reason. We sat down and watched the sun go down above the plate somewhere. Sephy had shown it to me. It was beautiful and I was glad I spent the day with him. I must admit...it was fun.

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

Irony and I were together for the rest of the afternoon. I showed her to the place where I used to watch sunsets when I was younger, thinking she would enjoy it. I watched her as she watched the sun go down with a small smile on both of our faces. She was beautiful. I couldn't help but admit it. The slight wind blew a few strands of her dark hair around her and the colors in the sky lit up her bloody red eyes. I looked again at the sun, smiling as she turned towards me. "This is beautiful. Thank you for showing me this," she said softly, like she would destroy the peace of the place if she talked louder. The birds' chirping grew quieter as the sky darkened. "Your welcome," I said, helping her up. "We should be getting back. Your brother is probably worried about you."

She nodded and followed me as I led her back to Shin-Ra and dropped her off at her room. I said goodbye and turned to leave, not knowing if I should do anything else or not, but was stopped. Irony had wrapped her arms around me and burrowed her head into my back. I turned around in her arms and hugged her in return before she lifted her head to look at me. I pulled back a bit and waited a few seconds before leaning in and giving her a simple kiss then pulled away and quickly walked off, feeling a tingling sensation in my lips.

**A/N: AWWWWW! 3 3 3 They finally kissed! Yes, Sephy did walk away but it was still cute! ^-^ Sorry, I love to read fluffs but I'm not that good at writing them. I needed Sephy and Irony to have a cute moment that leads to them getting together somehow, didn't I? Anyway, drama occurs in the next few chapters so you have been warned. Only 19 or so more days of writing this story and then it will be finished! (Yeah it's kinda short) I picked Numair as a last name because I thought it would fit Sephy. 'Numair' means 'panther' if you didn't know. (I don't know how that fits Sephiroth but I like it!)**

**My older sister will write her next chapter next week if anyone reads her Elven Princess story. (Yeah, she let me write the story on here, her younger 13 year old sister! Ok, ok, mom made her but...) Never mind! Have a good day and I'll write again tomorrow! Sorry it's so short, but you'll feel better knowing that I update every day!**


	6. To The Club!

Chapter 6: To The Club!

~Irony's P.O.V~

"Hey! I just got an idea!" Zack said, one week after the day I spent with Sephy. Sephiroth and I had grown a lot closer during that week. "That's a first," I whispered to Genesis and Sephiroth as I sat in between them. They covered their mouths so they wouldn't laugh and Angeal, who had overheard, glared at us but couldn't help smiling himself. We all paid attention to hear what Zack said next. "Why don't we go to a club tonight?" I must admit, that was the best idea my blonde-turned-black haired brother had come up with in a long time. (And I do mean long.)

I shot out of my seat and grabbed Zack by the shoulders, shaking him like a doll, saying, "Why haven't you mentioned a club BEFORE?" I held him still and his head rolled around before he shook it and murmured a sheepish sorry.

Then I turned back to the three 1st Class SOLDIERS and got on my knees to beg. "Can we go? Please, please, pleas, please, PLEASE? I'll never prank or annoy or poke or bother or do ANYTHING else to you three EVER again!" I pleaded with my hands clasped together in front of my face. "Say yes, that is the best offer you will ever get in your life," Zack told them with a worryingly serious face. I even threw in my puppy pout that was sure to win them over. It and crumble even the strongest of men.

Angeal and Genesis both sighed but agreed, saying they needed a night out and we all turned to see what Sephiroth would say. I had to shift my whole body towards him though, so it would give the full effect. He took one look at my adorable 3 puppy pout and turned to putty in my evil hands. "Alright," he gave in and I squealed loudly before glomping him.

Genesis and Angeal covered their ears but Zack stood calmly, looking at his nails because he was already used to my ear-shattering screams. I'm sure Seph wanted to cover his ears too, but my hug had them pinned to his sides. "He's gonna have some ear damage," Gen snickered to Angie who covered his laugh with a cough. They seem to do that a lot.

I pecked Sephy once on the cheek before getting off him and skipping over to Zack, who's eye had a twitch. Hmm... that happened when I kissed Ruffie on the cheek too. Maybe he should get that looked at.

"Is there somethin' going on between you two?" Genesis questioned as the two other men and himself looked between a frozen Sephy and me. I grinned wider and shook my head. "I'm gonna get dressed in something more appropriate for clubbing. If you guys wanna change, I suggest you do so now. I'll meet you guys in the lobby," I told them quickly before rushing to my room.

I dressed in a black velvet mini tube dress that defined my curves, a pair of studded black high heels, and finished the outfit off with a black leather rose necklace. I grabbed a purple lace clutch purse to hold my I.D. before walking swiftly to the lobby. **{A/N: Outfit on profile}** I took the long way so the other SOLDIER members wouldn't see me. What? Those guys haven't been around girls in a long time, who knows what they would do to me, especially dressed in this. Besides, I wouldn't want their drool ruining my new shoes.

I strode confidently up to them and watched with a smirk as all their jaws dropped. "What? Too much?" I asked coyly as Zack spluttered. Genesis patted him on the back and my older brother fell to the ground with a major twitch, like a dead bug. {A/N: You know, like how a bug still twitches after it's died. I don't know why, but I think that's kinda cool}

"And people call him mature back at my hometown," I said rolling my eyes at my drama-queen brother's 'dead' body. The three SOLDIERS snorted, hardly able to believe that for a moment. They know him well... "Hey! I resent that!" Zack shouted, jumping back up before leading the way to the club.

Because Zack and I were there with three well-known SOLDIERS, we were able to go on in without any wait. I went straight to the bar and jumped on a seat, ordering a martini. Someone sat on the bar stool beside me and ordered the same as I gulped down my drink. "Hey, Seph!" I said excited, squeezing him in a tight hug. "Irony, we just got here. How on Gaia did you get drunk already?" He asked jokingly.

I gasped falsely, holing a hand to my heart. "Gaspeth, you wound me, Sephy," I told him. He chuckled and raised his drink to me before downing it. I mock glared then repeated his actions, drinking my second martini.

Two martinis and three shots later, I was totally drunk. "Come on, Seph! This is ma' fav. song!" I slurred and dragged him into the crowd to dance to 'The Way I Are' by Timbaland. As we danced, Sephy kept me upright, seeing as how I was bumping into people and tripping over my own two feet, seeing as he had only had that one martini and had just watched me drink the rest amused.

"_Oh, baby it's alright, now you ain't gotta flaunt for me. _

_If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free. _

_We can work without the perks, just you and me. _

_Thug it out till we get it right._

_ Baby, if you strip you could get a tip._

_Cause I like you just the way you are_,"

I sang part of the girl's part while laughing. I'm sure Sephy was surprised at how free and wild I acted while drunk. But doesn't everyone? Hmm... I wonder what Sephy would be like drunk.

The rest of the night was a blur and the next thing I knew, I was in a bed with a major hangover, wondering how I goth there... and a half-dressed Sephiroth Numair sleeping beside me.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN! Sorry, this was a filler chapter and I am hyped up on sugar and that song I played (over and over and over). By the way, I have no idea how drunk a total of 4 martinis and 3 shots would make you, as I said last chapter, I'm just 13 about to be 14.**

**Oh, and for you people who think 'glomped' isn't a word, LOOK AT THIS: 'Glomping is a form of **greeting** used mainly among Otakus. A typical "glomp" involves **bear hugging** someone, tackling them, and latching on tightly, though not enough to intentionally hurt the recipient.' =P**

**Sorry there was no drama as I promised (or at least the kind I had in mind). I'll be sure to write it tomorrow after school. I also didn't mean to post this late, but my 7 year old brother cracked his head open and I had to watch over my other little brother (they're twins) while my older sister was at school/work. Bye, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. REVIEW PEOPLE!**


	7. The Truth Told, Partway

Well, here's the drama some people might have wanted (I sure didn't but if you don't have this part in the story, it would make absolutely no sense):

There might also be rated M language (which I don't really think is that bad but hey, fanfiction's law is law)

**Chapter 7: The Truth Told, Partway**

I've been avoiding Zack (again) for obvious reasons today. His revenge. You see, I played a prank on him that all the members of SOLDIER saw. I stapled a pair of his boxers (pink with little red hearts wearing a white sash that read 'LOVE') to his old blue tattered baby blanket with a giant sign over them saying 'Zack Fair Loves You!' Yeah, Zack was out for blood.

Now, I'm not entirely scared of Zack that much –truth be told I'm not scared of him at all- but I am frightened of what Poison would do to him at this very moment if he attacked me. Let's just say she's severely pissed off right now, and I don't even want to be around her. Man, I swear she's bipolar sometimes.

'Sneak, sneak. Sneak, sneak,' I thought to myself as I quietly crept through the halls, carrying my shoes just in case, while looking around the corner to see if Zack was near. I sighed in relief when I saw it was angry-brother free and kept on walking until I heard a sound from behind me. I whipped around and pulled out my gun, aiming at the person behind me.

"Sephiroth! How many times do I have to tell you not to sneak up on me!" I whined with a faint blush on my cheeks, swiftly putting my gun back on my belt. I was still kind of awkward around him, considering that yesterday morning I had woken up beside him in his apartment. It turned out we didn't do anything (which was a relief) and he had just kept me there because I didn't carry my key card in my purse and obviously my dress didn't have pockets so he couldn't look there either. He had no idea what happened to Zack, Genesis, or Angeal when I asked about them. Sephiroth thought he saw Zack walking off with a girl though. Sephy said he had brought me back before 1 AM because I had passed out from the drinks. Kinda embarrassing once you think about it.

"I apologize. Is that loaded?" He asked warily, lowering his raised arms and effectively snapping me back into the present time. "No, but it would scare Zack," I told him with a giggle. "Irony?" I hear Angeal ask from the end of the hallway so I turned to face him. "We were just looking for you!" He snickered at my confused look then stepped back to reveal a certain Zack I had never wanted to see again!

"Um.. hi Zack! Did you get your present?" I squeaked nervously. His eyes narrowed further and I believed I just made life worse for myself. I inched behind Sephiroth as Angeal held my raging older brother back. "You know... we're... uh... just gonna go," I said quickly then sprinted off, dragging Sephy with me.

We ran until we were by the door that led to the roof which was REALLLLY far away from where we were before (and we ran up the stairs!). I stopped suddenly, making Seph trip over his own two feet, to rest for a bit. I put my hands on my knees, breathing heavily then looked up to see Sephy leaning against the wall, breathing almost as heavily as me.

"Are you okay? Wow, hate to say this but you DO need to exercise though," Poison said out loud, appearing in a dark light on my left. "Shut.. up... Poison," I breathed, glaring at her as Sephiroth looked at her surprised. My demon had straight black hair, metallic silver eyes, and black mini bat wings along with vampire fangs. She also wore what I would call a Gothic schoolgirl outfit with a headband. **{A/N: Poison's picture is on profile in part 2's pictures. There's not really spoilers on it so it would be fine to look at.}**

She flipped her hair behind her, looking Sephiroth over before turning back to face me. 'Shit,' I realized, 'I never told Sephy who/what Poison was!' "Busy? No? Good, I need to speak with you. We have to go, _now_," she hissed sternly before attempting to drag me off. I held my ground and stayed in that one place, asking what she wanted.

She just rolled her eyes and ignored me, still trying to get me away. "Hey! I asked you something and I expect an answer!" I yelled at her. She stopped pulling and stared straight into my eyes with a glare. "If you don't come with me now, you will never see that man ever again," she hissed in my ear, threateningly pointing at Sephiroth. "_Excusez-moi, monsieur_, but you have to leave," she said in a fake sweet voice, glaring daggers as she walked up to Sephy. He raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her and crossed his arms, looking at me. I just shrugged.

Poison groaned irritated when he didn't move and went to push him away herself, but when she touched him she pulled away as if she had been shocked. Her eyes turned pure white with only black for the pupil and a black ring around her irises. "_**Turn a blind eye and the whole world will die. The son of the Calamity has come forth,**_" Poison whispered loudly in a haunting voice. She had a vision, one of her many powers. She usually tells me in prophecy form so my mind instantly set to decoding it.

I then remembered what was happening and snapped out of it just as Poison decided to push me towards the door that led to the stairs. "When your mother told me to protect you, none of us expected _this_!" She hissed, dragging me up the stairs and leaving Sephiroth behind.

As soon as we go on the roof, she bolted the door and grabbed her hair and pulled on it frustrated. After a few minutes, she calmed down and let her arms fall to her side limply. She sniffled a bit, trying not to cry as she walked over and gently took my hands in her own. I had never in my life seen her like this. "Irony, what I am about to tell you is not a joke, or a prank, or just to be funny. This is the truth and I don't expect you to understand and accept it at first, but just hear me out, ok?"

I rolled my eyes and smiled but decided to listen to what she had to say anyway, considering that she sounded so serious. I didn't realize at the time that the news would change my life. "Zack Fair's mother and father are obviously not your birth-parents. You've known that all your life. Hell, **I** don't even know who your father is, but I did know your mother. I was sealed inside you to protect and guide you by your mother before you both came to Gaia," she said slowly, giving me a few moments to let it sink in.

"You're...kidding...right?" I asked incredulous between laughs. She shook her head, showing he wasn't and my laughter quietened, knowing she was serious. " 'Come to Gaia'? You mean I'm not even from this planet! What a joke. That can't happen," I yelled at her. "I know Zack's parents aren't my own, but I'm pretty sure I'm human and not some freaky alien thing."

She let me get it out of my system, clenching her teeth and fists in anger until she snapped and gripped my upper arms, making me freeze. "Irony, calm down. Breathe, then let me explain. You were found in an alley by the Fairs as they returned home. They adopted you after that when they couldn't find your own parents. You were just a few months old," she reminisced sadly, starring out into space.

"Poison, you have to tell me who my mother is. How did I end up in that alley where the Fairs found me anyway? What am I?" I asked her desperately. "I'm sorry, I can't tell you. I swore to your mother I wouldn't. Please do not ask," Poison said. I sat on the ground and cried, screaming about how it wasn't fair. Poison gave me one last pitying look before disappearing back inside my body.

"Rony? Irony? What's wrong? What happened? Open the door, Irony! IRONY!" I faintly heard Zack and Rufus yell from the other side of the door, shaking the doorknob rapidly, trying to get to me. The door burst open, showing a smirking Zack just lowering his leg. He had obviously just kicked it open. Rufus and Zack quickly ran to me, seeing me crying on the ground, curled up in a ball. They both tried to calm me down and I whispered in Ruffie's ear,

"What do you know about my birth mother?"

**~Rufus' P.O.V~**

I froze, thinking only one thing: _She knows about Jenova._

Who could have told her? The only ones who know are Hojo, my father, myself and... _Poison._ Only she could have told Irony. This may cause some problems. I picked up Irony's limp form (she had passed out) and handed her over to Zack before going back to my room to figure out what might happen now.

**A/N: DUN DUN DUN (again!)! It hurt me to write this. Not because I thought it was sad (okay, I guess it was a little) but because Irony seems so pathetic in this scene. When I imagined Irony sinking to the ground and crying, I thought of the movie New Moon. You know when Bella wakes up at night crying? Really bad movie by the way but I like the book (Caius Volturi is numbah 1! = P )**

**Well, there's your drama! Does anyone think it's sad that this chapter is the longest I have written yet? Blech...well I'm gonna go be sick now. (LEAST FAV. CHAPTER OF WHOLE BOOKS/SECTIONS!) Oh and the part in section to when she goes –AH! Sorry nevermind, I won't spoil it for you! REVIEW or I'll send rabid dogs after you!**


	8. No Explanations

**Chapter 8: No Explanations**

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I woke up in my room and looked around. Deja vu much? The only think different was that Zack was sprawled out on the bed, snoring like no tomorrow, instead of taking a shower. I still can't believe that was a month ago. Time passes so quick, at least I enjoyed it while it lasted. I looked to my left to see the alarm clock flashing 5:59 AM. "Ugh... Zack get up!" I yelled at him from my own bed, too lazy to get up. "ZACK!"

"Wassamatta?" he slurred sleepily. "It's 5 in the morning! Don't you have training with Angeal?" I asked, slightly more awake than him now. "To... tired. Go for me, I owe you..." he trailed off, falling back asleep with a loud snore. I seriously wonder how I can sleep at night with him in the room.

"Jeez, for a 2nd Class SOLDIER, you'd think he'd be used to getting up this early. I know they make 3rd Class wake up earlier than this," I murmured, swinging my legs over the side of my bed and standing up (almost tripping over my feet). After I got my balance, I went over to Zack's nightstand and picked up the cellphone the Shin-Ra company gives the SOLDIERS and looked for a certain number.

I found Angeal's cell and pressed it, waiting impatiently for him to answer his phone. _"Hello? Zack?"_ I heard him pick up and say. "Nope, sorry, it's Irony. Zack's asleep and won't get up, lazy bum. **{A/N: KH!}**" I mutter under my breath, shaking my head in mock disappointment towards Zack's sleeping form.

Angeal laughed then replied, _"Alright, I'll be there in a minute. Keep trying to wake him but don't do anything __too__ rash."_ "I'll try. Oh, can you bring Genesis and Sephiroth, too? I have something I need to tell all of you," I tell him. _"I will. Hey, Sephiroth! Genesis! Get your butts over here, we're going on a field trip!"_ I heard him yell and some faint grumbling in the background before I hung up.

"Zack, Zackie-poo! Wake up! Wakie-wakie eggs-n-bacie! WAKE UP, LAZY BUTT!" I yelled in his ear, but he only rolled on to his side, swatting me away like a fly. My eye twitched angrily. "Desperate times call for desperate measures," I say and get a glass filled to the brim with ice cubes. Suddenly, Sephy, Genny, and Angel decided to barge in, almost making me drop all of it. Oh, do you like the nickname for Angeal? I made it up because both Genesis and Sephiroth had girly nicknames but Angeal only had Angie, which I thought was more guy than girl.

"Hey boys, come to enjoy the show?" I asked wickedly as the three shared a look. I ignored it and pulled back the hem of Zack's shirt away from his body then poured all the ice in. I ran to get my camera phone and got it ready. I tried to stifle my laughter when Zack shot up, jumping around to try and get the ice out of his turtleneck shirt. Yeah, he sleeps in his SOLDIER uniform. My phone's camera flashed as I took a picture of his hilarious face before letting it all out and falling to the ground in a fit of laughter.

Zack soon calmed down slash got out all the ice and glared at me, breathing heavily and shivering a bit. "I'm... gonna... KILL YOU!" He yelled, pulling out his sword. My eyes widened the fraction of a bit before I remembered my magic. I laughed insanely, standing my ground as Zack lunged for me. But when he swung, his sword met a blood red force field that catapulted him into the far metal wall, making a rather large dent.

"WHAT THE HELL?" He yelled at me and I felt Poison grin from inside me. 'Tease him, he won't harm you, trust me,' Poison laughed. "What's wrong, Zackie-poo? You didn't like my magic trick?" I asked innocently. His eye twitched as he stood. {A/N: Wow, my story has everyone's eyes twitching!} Then he smirked and lunged for me again. I just side-stepped him with a smirk.

"Oh, Sephy, Poison apologizes for being so rude yesterday. She just had something really important to tell me. Zack, don't worry about last night and don't forget your dreams, friends, or honor. Genny, your the best bother I never had ("Hey!" Zack yelled) and I regret not spending as much time with you as I liked, my LOVELESS-reading, awesome person! Ditto, ditto Angeal, just not the LOVELESS part. Remember, I love you all!" I announced with tears forming in my eyes as I grabbed my cloak, a bag of precious things, and kissing Sephy on the cheek before leaving the room.

"What was that about?" I heard Zack ask them as I made my way to Ruffie's room, ready to finally face the truth.

**A/N: YES! I KNOW IT IS SHORT! And I WILL be updating 2 or 3 more chapters TOMORROW to make up for the shortness (and I just want to get the first section done.) Even though I have written everything down, most of my chapters seem like fillers to me with maybe a few bits in the chapter that actually goes with my main plot, like at the ending of this chapter's. MORE DRAMA ON CHAPTER 8! I know T^T And yes, before you ask, I DID have a bag of chocolates and coffee before I started writing! I'm soooooooooo hyper! Well, see you (2 or 3 times) tomorrow!**

**OH NO! I JUST FOUND OUT WHAT ALL HAPPENED IN CC AND FFVII! MY STORY IS WAYYYYY OFF! (future chapters) TOO FREAKIN' BAD BECAUSE I'M STILL WRITING IT HOW I WANTED TO =P BECAUSE MY STORY'S AWESOME JUST THE WAY IT IS! MY STORY! Grrrrrr... *random evil dogs appear on leashes behind self and barks at readers who say otherwise***


	9. Trouble

**Chapter 9: Trouble**

I arrived in Ruffie's room and rapped on the door, demanding that he talked to me. I watched silently as it slowly swung open, revealing the weary face of Rufus Shin-Ra. He looked at me and his eyes widened the slightest bit. I don't trust him right now. Be careful, Irony, Poison warned and I mentally nodded. I could feel it, too.

She read his mind (a talent she had passed to me) and knew what I had figured out a day earlier; he knew my mother. "How do you know about her?" I hissed at him. He stepped back in fear then composed himself. "I don't know what you're talking about," he said, trying to sound normal.

"Oh, I believe you do. Who is my mother?" I purred evily, letting Poison's fangs reveal themselves. "Who told you about her?" He asked with a glare on his face. "That is irrelevant to this conversation," I answered immediately, red eyes flashing dangerously. "Now, answer the question."

"That is confidential information," he said tersely, breaking already thin ice. I don't know how it happened but my black hair quickly turned silver from roots down and my pupils turned to slits and irises glowing green. I looked to the window and saw my reflection, startled when I saw I resembled Sephiroth. I swiftly pulled a Sai out of my leather boot and held it to Rufus' neck, just a Sephiroth kicked down the door.

"Well, this is trouble," I say, cackling evily, looking at Sephiroth for a moment before turning back to Rufus. In my head I was freaking out, I had never acted like this! What was wrong with me! "Now, tell me who she is, or your head comes clean off," I pressed the weapon harder into his neck, speaking in a sickly sweet voice. A drop of blood slipped down from the small cut and in the corner of my eye, I saw a manilla file folder.

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

Thoughts whirled through my head as I watched the scene play out before me with masamune in my hand. Who is this demon? She looks like me... Is that _Irony_? I-It can't be, she never acted like this! But it is...

The one thought than sounded above all the others was: She's beautiful. **{A/N: Awwww... NOT! Man that was cheesy.** **CRAP! I just ruined the moment!** ***Go acts all depressed in a corner before writing again*** **}**

**~Rufus' P.O.V~**

Is this what happens when you attempt to keep someone in a safe haven to keep them from the horrible truth? They go insane? **{A/N: You know, this reminds me strangely of Sephiroth}** "I-I don't know much about her," I stuttered nervously, feeling another bead of blood run down my neck. "Her name then?" She growled as the beads started to run faster. I was fearing for my life now. I knew 1st Class SOLDIER Sephiroth couldn't attack or he could hurt me as well.

"Ask Poison," I strangled out as I saw the SOLDIER creep forward, attempting to save me anyway. "She won't tell me, so you have to," She said then turned around to Sephiroth and held out her hand. "Stopaga," she spoke and he froze up as I turned to hit the red emergency button on the wall. I smirked when the alarm sounded.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I heard the red-haired TURK ask from inside the doorway. Irony glared at me before running over to my desk and grabbing the file I could have sworn I had hid. My heart stopped as she jumped out the window just as Sephiroth unfroze.

"IRONY!" We both shouted horrified, instantly springing to the window. I saw her falling from the 69th floor with her back to the ground. A black wing unfurled from her back as she hung in mid-air. She glared at me for a moment then held up the file with a mocking smirk before flying away.

I turned to Sephiroth and sighed deeply. "Tell Lazard and my father what happened. Send people out to search and retrieve her, dead or alive. Like this, she is a danger to all of Gaia," I told him sternly. His eyes widened in shock but nodded all the same, leaving the office in a sort of daze. I then turned back to Reno. "Is she really-" I cut him off sharply, "That's not Irony anymore. I never told her what she was, how could I?" I looked at the sky sadly, knowing my best friend would now have to die.

"'What she was'? What is she then?" "Jenova's birth-child. An experiment. A demon. The end of all we know if she takes over."

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I stopped in Nibelhim to get some extra clothes and food with the money I stole from Rufus as well. It was about 30,000 gil that was in a brown pouch on his desk. I don't know why it was there, but it was extremely convenient for me. They would soon be coming after me but I wasn't worried.

You should change back now, Poison told me sadly. She knew what I gave up for this. 'How?' I asked her quietly. Just think about changing back. A black light flashed around me and I looked down to see myself in a new outfit. It was a short black strapless dress that had ruffles down the middle and strings that tied around my back. It also had a black tank top under it and on my feet I wore black flats.

I looked in a puddle and saw my eyes back to their blood red, but my hair was different. It was my normal straight, black hair, but it wasn't emo-styled anymore. It looked like how my silver hair was cut instead.

Wow, you got all of it on your first try! Well, with the exception of your wing, Poison told me. I hadn't realized it was still there. I easily pulled in my wing and donned my cloak before grabbing my things and walking into the village unseen.

**A/N: Well, SECTION ONE IS FINISHED! Thank god! THIS TOOK ME 2 HOURS OF MY LIFE TO WRITE! That's...(about) 120 minutes wasted! Okay, okay, not really! Not wasted!I will start the next section tomorrow! Sorry I can't update it today but it is 7 at night and I still haven't taken a shower or done my homework! (I have to be in bed by 11 or I'll be awake ALLLLLLL night, no clue why though, even with sleeping meds!) Hmmm...Irony was very sadistic in this chapter. Well, see you guys tomorrow! …...Zzzzzzzzz...REVIEW!...zzzzzzzz...**

**P.S. I really hate my dad right now... I wanted to eat a little snack before dinner and he went on this HUGE rant and all but actually called me FAT! T^T (B******!)**


	10. Two New Evils: Nibelheim

**Sorry I didn't update but I needed the weekend off. I will probably also do this before the third section as well.**

**Section 2: Two New Evils**

Okay, just so everyone's caught up. _**Zack already died, as did Angeal and Genesis. Cloud DID watch Zack die like at the end but went to SOLDIER afterward and it goes back to where he went with Sephy and Zack to the reactors (W/o Zack though) This is the first time Sephy is going to Nibelheim. SEPHY WILL NOT DIE HERE! He is also STILL NICE (until later in the chapter) but he will ALWAYS be nice to Irony! I know at the end of CC, Lazard is Angeal, but in this, at the end it is Angeal with Gen-Gen.**_ (obviously) Enjoy Part 2! Remember, I do not know every detail, nor am I going with the original plot. Hey, people like different stories and they say if you keep it the same, it gets dull. (Note: I do not believe this and neither does my sister, but that is what other people might think, sooo HERE YOU GO!)

**Chapter 1: Nibelheim**

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

Irony. She was always on my mind now. Everyone is still looking for her, but now she has a bounty on her head! I've been wanting to figure out why she looked so much like me, but I haven't had time. Shin-Ra Co. had put me on constant missions everyday. Speaking of which, I just got another. Go to Nibelheim and visit the Mako Reactors.

If Irony ever does come back, she'll find out the horrible truth. Zack died shortly after she left. He wanted to find her, but by the time he had planned to start looking, he had died. After he was sent to find and eliminate... Genesis and Angeal. They had betrayed the company and were killed for it. Zack had done the same, attempting to save them. They are all dead...

'Stop thinking about them!' I berated myself mentally. 'Think about only your mission.' I walked to the helicopter silently with masamune in my left hand, glaring at everything and everyone. Reno and Rude, the TURKS Irony was close to, looked at me sadly and with pity. I ignored them and moved to the back with Cloud Strife, my partner on this mission as we took off.

~Irony's P.O.V~

I looked off the side of the cliff in my true form, watching the pitiful people struggle to survive with a sneer on my face. I stood up and my white, tattered dress blew in the wind along with my long silver hair, revealing my glowing green cat eyes.

I had figured out the truth literally years ago, 3 to be precise. I had read the folder I stole from Shin-Ra's son. Now I hated Rufus for never telling me, Hojo for experimenting on me in the first place, and everyone else for existing. My mother was sent to this planet to destroy everyone. It was because of the scientists that she failed, at least, that's what I understand. I knew I was only permitted to become friends with Rufus and the TURKS because I needed to be watched.

The only ones I didn't hate was Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis, and Angeal. I didn't blame the last three because mentions of their experimental conditions were in my folder as well. They weren't fully human either. I didn't blame Zack because he was the only one who actually cared about me in his family, he was my brother and that would never change. But I did know Genesis, Angeal, and even Zack were dead. I felt empty just thinking about it.

I felt one night a part of me break, then another, then another. The next day, it was said Ex-1st Class SOLDIERS Genesis and Angeal were dead, which was followed by Ex-1st Class SOLDIER Zack Fair dying. That was months ago and I still feel empty. Only Sephiroth is left.

Irony, I feel something is going to happen, and happen soon, Poison warned me. 'I feel it, too,' I replied as I turned back to human form and started walking back to town. I walked calmly to my best friend, Tifa's house. We'd met soon after I came to Nibelheim and she offered to let me stay with her father and herself. I don't know why I instantly liked and trusted her, but I did. I just hope it wouldn't be a mistake.

"Hey Tifa!" I yelled up the stairs, hearing a bang and a loud curse after unlocking the door with the spare key she gave me. "Oh, hey Irony!" She yelled back. "Come up here for a sec, I'm in your room!" I walked up the stairs curiously, munching on a red apple and wondering what she was doing there in the first place. "What?" I asked confused as she patted the space beside her on the bed, indicating for me to sit down.

"Guess who's going up the mountain today," she asked me in a teasingly sly voice. I looked at her and answered even more confused than before, "Uh...tourists?" "No silly! Two people from SOLDIER! Come with me!" She said happily and I almost fell off the bed in shock. Yeah, so I might have accidentally let it slip that I liked Sephiroth. Sue me.

'Moving on, I wonder who is going with Sephiroth up the mountain? As much as I wish it were Zack, I know it won't be. I really need to get over his death. It will kill me at this rate. I still blame myself for leaving him. I might have been able to help if I had stayed.' I shook myself out of my thoughts as Poison spoke. Get a grip. He's not coming back, it's not your fault. Build a bridge and get the friggen hell over it, she said venomously. My eyes narrowed slightly but I decided not to comment and turned back to Tifa.

"I can't," I told her sadly. I knew Seph would easily recognize me and with the bounty on my head, I didn't want to take the chance that he might hate me. No matter how much I wished to see him. "Aww...come on!" She pouted when I shook my head no. "Fine, be that way," she huffed, crossing her arms and facing away from me. I started to giggle, knowing that she couldn't stay mad at me for long and soon enough, she turned back around and laughed with me.

Too soon, it was time for her to leave. She got up and gave me a quick hug before skipping out of my room in her usual cowgirl garb. The feeling that something bad was going to happen in my gut got stronger. "Goodbye, Tifa Lockhart," I whispered as I heard the door slam shut and footsteps walking away from the house. I pulled out two bags from under my bed and looked at them determined. Well time to get to work.

***Fast Forward 4 Hours***

Tifa came back home whistling as I finished packing out bags. "Irony? What are you doing?" She asked shocked as she saw one bag on my shoulder and one in my hand, held out to her. She took it slowly and I sat on the couch with her, taking off my bag and smiling at her sadly. "I'm sorry Tifa, but I have to go now. I've put you in enough trouble as it is," I said.

"What do you mean?" She asked confused. I just shook my head telling her, "I can't tell you yet. Maybe when we see each other again. I promise." "But we're best friends! What is so bad that you can't tell me? It won't change anything," she said softly. "Wait, stop talking. Do you smell that?" I asked her, sniffing the air. She looked at me strangely then joined in. Our eyes widened and we looked at each other shocked. Springing out of our seats, we grabbed our things.

"Clothes and food are in that. I also threw in about 15,000 gil. It's for the savings that you put towards the bar you've wanted lately," I said quickly. "I knew something was wrong. Go find your father and get out of Nibelheim!" I pushed her towards the door as she opened her mouth to protest.

"Don't worry about me. We'll meet again in the future, I still have a promise to keep," I said with a small smirk, giving her a two-fingered salute. She nodded, smiling in return before running the opposite way of the fire that was spreading rapidly through homes and buildings. I watched her for a few moments, not extremely effected by the heat, before running towards a dark alley and changing into Jenova form.

I brought out my wing and flew over Nibelheim, wanting to see how much damage was done to the town until I saw a glimpse of silver in the middle of the flames. "Sephiroth!" I shouted, afraid that he was hurt. I dove towards the flames and sighed in relief when he looked up at me with a smirk. "Sephy!" I squealed, easily leaping over the flames and landing in front of him with my hands behind my back and a cute smile on my face. **{A/N: Think 'Aerith' but more um...sly, I guess?}**

"Irony?" He asked with a cocky voice, holding his arms out and letting me jump into them with a giggle. "Sooo, what'cha doin'?" I asked with a smirk, acting as if we weren't standing in the middle of a fire. "Oh, this and that, finding out I'm the son of Jenova, setting a town on fire," he replied casually.

"Oh? ...Then maybe I shouldn't be doing this. I'm not really into incest," I said coyly. "Good thing were not blood related then," he said, leaning down and making our lips meet in a mind-blowing passionate kiss. "Good thing then," I breathed out when he pulled away. He smirked at a blonde-haired man that appeared behind the wall of fire and grinned evilly, saying something that I didn't hear. Sephy turned back around and I folded my wing in, making him carry me bridal style to our new home.

**A/N: As I stated at the beginning, I'm sorry I didn't write all weekend but I'm making that up now. Another chapter will be up tomorrow. And for people who read the authors notes, I'll tell you this early: Sephiroth has to leave for a while from their 'home'. At this time he is going to Mt. Nibel (sp?) and is getting Jenova's head. Cloud and Sephy fight, Sephy falls, but HE STILL LIVES! He goes back to Shin-Ra Manor to be with Irony and get healed again.**

**Oh, and to the people who eagerly awaited the next chapter of my sister's story, I'M SORRY! I wasn't supposed to tell you that because she didn't know if she had an idea yet (she writes it as she goes along while I plan mine out, so far my way is working better). She has major writer's block and she spent most of the weekend reading LotR stories for ideas (which is another reason why I didn't get on). **

**Bye and I'll write again tomorrow!**


	11. Playfulness then Seriousness

**IMPORTANT! _Officially Starting FFVII! It just won't have a lot of the actual FF in it because I have only a slight idea of what happens during this time. So yes, most (or all if you want to look at it that way) chapters will be fillers. Total of possibly 5 chapters for this section. Don't worry, Irony will actually be a part of Advent Children!_**

Chapter 2: Playfulness then Seriousness

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

The day after we had arrived at our new home, I awoke in a soft bed in a gorgeous room, as if it were made for royalty. I had been lying under a black bedspread on a four-poster bed with crimson curtains tied to the sides. The floor was a mahogany wood and the walls were painted a grey. There were black nightstands on both sides of the bed and a bookcase in the corner, books practically overflowing from the shelves.

Sephy had come in, bleeding and weak, but waving it off as it were nothing. **{Go to last chapter's A/N to see what happened}** I knew it had been though and took care of him for the next few days, making Poison help me. When he was finally well enough, he gave me a tour. **{A/N: Btw, it's Shin-Ra Manor in Nibelheim. I know Vincent is in there but lets say he's in Kalm or somewhere. (Or did I get my facts wrong?) I also know that it's probably what I'm making it but...}**

At the end of the tour, I counted the main rooms we had been to and was surprised. There were about 10 extra bedrooms, a kitchen, a living room, a formal living room, a basement, a massive training room, and _three_ libraries! I mean seriously, who needs THREE libraries? But I don't really mind since I love to read.

That was about a year and a few months ago. Sephy had been going out even more lately, because of what my mother makes him do. I know it is my mother, but for some reason, all I feel is hate for her. Technically you could say (since I was extracted from the same layer of rock that my mother was) I am 2,023 years old total. In my opinion, that's kinda creepy. I don't really know why I hate her. Maybe it's because all of the things she's making Sephiroth do to innocent people. They (Poison, Jenova, and Sephiroth) may not know it, but I'm not as ignorant to what they're doing outside this house, which has now become more like a prison.

I sighed and sat up in bed making my way to the kitchen with my eyes closed, navigating through the hallways blindly. "What on Gaia are you doing?" I heard from beside me and my eyes shot open and I let out a small shriek. Sephiroth was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. I was beginning to think that was his favorite pose.

"Don't do that!" I said, cuffing his shoulder, doing my to stay angry at him. It wasn't working very well. "Well, to answer your question, I was going to get breakfast." "With your eyes closed?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, so?" I questioned defensively. He rolled his eyes with a smile before sweeping me off my feet and holding my bridal style.

"How about I take you to the kitchens then," He said more than asked, carrying my giggling form to the kitchen and sitting me on a chair. About five minutes later, Seph sat a steaming plate that held a sausage omlette and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I scarfed it all down quickly before facing Sephy and jumping on to his back and wrapping my arms around his shoulders. I wasn't so surprised anymore that Sephy could cook that well.

"And what are you doing now?" He asked, smirking once again and turning his head to look at me. I pecked him on his lips before jumping off his back and running through the hallways with him chasing after me. I suddenly stopped running and waited until Sephy stopped as well before glomping him on his back and wrapping my legs around his waist. "Seph, can you take me to one of the many libraries?" I asked innocently.

"I'm going to regret asking this, but why can't you walk yourself?" "I want a piggy-back ride! I'm too tired to walk anymore, I mean you did chase me!" I fake yawned for emphasis. "Yes, from the other end of the hall to here. That's so far," he replied sarcastically. "I know, right?" I said, hugging him tighter. He rolled his eyes at my childish behavior but started moving anyway.

"Thank you, Sephy!" I said when we got there then yelped when he dropped me into a chair. "Yes, thank you, Sephiroth. I believe I can take it from here," Poison told him coldly as she materialized beside my chair, leaning against the armrest. He glared but nodded stiffly, turning away and walking out the wooden double doors.

"Poison?" I asked, looking curiously at her stern face. She had turned back around to face the wall and was staring -more like glaring- at nothing, thinking to herself. She snapped out of it quickly, looking at me surprised as if she forgot I was there. "Yes?" She asked, blinking rapidly for a second.

I looked at her for a moment before asking, "What are you thinking about?" "Memories," she answered dream-like, turning her head away. "Hm.." I nodded in understanding. She looked at me again strangely. "You're not going to ask about them?" She asked confused. Understandable, I usually get in her business but this time I decided to be mature and drop it! "Strange. I was actually hoping you would. I mean, they are yours," she said with a smirk and my head snapped up, looking at her wide-eyed.

"Would you like to see them?" She asked holding out the hand that was covered by a fingerless glove. I blinked twice then nodded my head determined, grabbing the hand and gripping it tightly. I was afraid of what I would see.

"Alright then, I need you to completely relax then. Just so I could transmit the memories into your mind," she explained, laying me back in the chair and placing her pale hand over my eyes until there was no light.

**~Poison's P.O.V~**

I didn't want to do this, but Irony needed to see this. Jenova, I'm showing her the memories. I'm sorry, I say as the woman screeched inside my head. 'NO! Leave my daughter alone! Sephiroth, stop her!' I began the chant to give Irony the memories that were locked away, that we both had witnessed, and to bring up the past that was forgotten.

Footsteps pounded on the stairs and I watched as the door was flung open and hit the wall before I collapsed, falling on the floor next to Irony in my meditative state.

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

I slammed open the door just in time to see Poison slump to the ground beside the chair I had place Ivy in about 10 minutes prior. I walked over and reached out to Irony before pulling back shocked when I saw her eyes a pure white and the pupils a light grey.

'Don't touch either of them. We must wait until they wake once more. I just hope this doesn't have a lasting effect on my daughter.' Jenova hissed and I nodded, settling myself in a chair across the room, waiting impatiently for one of them to wake.

**A/N: SO was it good? Well please review and tomorrow I will be showing you guys Irony's memories!**


	12. Irony's Past

_**Song: 'Again' by Flyleaf (any songs in any chapters I do not own!)**_

**Chapter 4: Irony's Past**

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

Darkness overcame me as Poison put her hand over my eyes. Then two figures materialized with a barren wasteland all around them. One of the figures was a younger Poison. She looked like a teenager, at least 15 years old. The other woman was carrying a bundle and looked extremely familiar.

"Jenova, are you really going?" Poison asked the silver-haired lady who shifted the bundle in her arms, allowing me to see a little baby. _Mother?_ "Maybe she could-" "No, Irony must come with me. I can't leave her all alone," Jenova answered. Her musical voice sounded gentle as the baby in her arms stirred and started to wail.

"Shh...shh...hush, little one," Jenova cooed, rocking the baby in her arms and trying to put it back to sleep. _Is that me? But, Jenova seems so nice, extremely different than what I had heard from Poison. Why does Poison want me to hate her?_ The baby soon slept and the two women started to whisper.

"Poison, I need you to come with me. To help protect my daughter," my mother whispered, looking lovingly down at the baby. "I have a feeling that something will go wrong." Her face turned dead serious and Poison gulped but nodded, closing her eyes. A few moments passed and Poison disappeared in a black light that flew over and surrounded the baby. Then the scene grew dark.

_I love the way that your heart breaks  
with every injustice and deadly fate  
Praying it all be new  
and living like it all depends on you_

_Here you are down on your knees again_  
_trying to find air to breathe again_  
_And only surrender will help you now_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

The scene changed and I found myself in a lab. I looked to my left to see a small form floating in a glass tube, surrounded by mako. It was the baby from the last scene! _Oh my Goddess..._ I turned my head away, not wanting to face the facts at this very moment.

To my right I saw that lady again, Jenova. _Mother!_ Both the baby and the woman were floating in a deep mako-induced sleep. I walked over to the baby's containment chamber and traced the nameplate sadly. 'Irony.'

A door opened behind me and I turned and saw a scientist walk over to my mother. _Hojo? What is he doing here?_ He tapped on the glass then smirked when she made no movement before walking over to the baby. _How could someone do this to another person, especially a __baby__!_

He tapped on the glass like he did before, but this time he got a different reaction. The baby's eyes opened and glowed pitch black. Hojo jumped back in fear then smirked, not noticing the dark light appear behind him as he watched the child struggle sadistically.

Poison opened her metallic silver eyes and growled loudly, barring her fangs. He whipped around and his eyes widened when he saw her. He brought out a gun, looking smug as he shot at her. She walked past him as if she felt nothing, even though the bullets went through and into her, showing the blood dripping down from her wounds. He paused fearfully as she headed towards the chamber my younger self was in and dragged her claws against the glass, making it screech so loud that I covered my ears. The glass shattered and the liquid rushed out, making pools around her feet.

She caught the baby and started to run away, shielding the baby from Hojo's bullets as he shot them. I looked once more at my mother's floating form before darkness overcame me and the scene changed again.

_I love that you're never satisfied  
with face value wisdom and happy lies  
you take what they say and go back and cry  
you're so close to me that you nearly died_

_Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
And only surrender will help you now  
I love you please see and believe again_

The next time I opened my eyes, I actually found myself in a body but not able to control it. It was strange compared to the last two memories where I was watching from the outside. I was wrapped in a baby blanket and crying, hardly hearing Poison's frazzled voice trying to soothe me. Two adults, a male and a female, walked up and almost passed me after I had calmed down.

The woman gasped, covering her mouth with her hand as the man picked my up. "What on Gaia?" The man asked confused, looking around. I knew, even as a baby, that he was trying to see if there were any people around. I started to cry again and the man handed me to the woman, who immediately started to try and calm me down. The man walked off, searching and calling down the deserted streets to see if he could find my mother.

"I guess she's all alone, poor thing," the man said, jogging back to his wife and me. "I wonder how she got here?" "What's this?" The woman suddenly asked curiously, picking up a silver and black locket. _I remember that necklace. Mrs. Fair hid it in her jewelry box. Does that mean it was mine?_

She turned it over and read the inscription, "_'Irony, always remember who you are.' _Hmm... never heard of that before." "Irony. Huh, that must be her name," the man stated, running a hand threw his spiky black hair.

My mouth let out a giggle and my little hands picked up the necklace. "Zack is probably worried. Let's go," the woman said after watching me for a few moments. The man nodded with a smile and the lady carried me home with them as I fell asleep. Then the scene changed again.

_____They don't have to understand you  
Be strong  
Wait and know I understand you  
Be strong  
Be strong_

I awoke once more, in my younger body again, but this time I seemed older. I looked in the full-length mirror across the room and saw myself eleven years old once again. Mrs. Fair, or 'mom', was putting my curly black hair into a neat bun on the top of my head. I almost gagged at the frilly pink and white dress I had on. 'Mom' stood up and dusted off her hands on her long gag-me green skirt.

"You look nice, now don't mess it up, or you won't eat dinner tonight," Mrs. Fair warned me and I secretly rolled my eyes. She turned to leave the room and I stuck my tongue out at her back, muttering curse words in my head. She turned back and looked at me with pursed lips and hands on her fists. "What did you say, you little demon?" She asked rudely.

"I said... yes, mother," I heard myself choke out through clenched teeth and I smiled proudly in my mind. _Little me hated Mrs. Fair just as much as I do. I forgot that._ "Hmph," 'Mom' grunted then stalked down the stairs, angry at nothing again. Scratch that, angry from being in my 'demon presence'.

My body flopped back on to my old bed, hopeful that the dress would wrinkle. Both she and I were used to not eating, just because we usually went without dinner at least 4 times a week. Sometimes there was even no food for a full day. _Zack never knew that's what they did to me. He was happy in his own world._

My body looked at the ceiling, lost in thought. Everything she was thinking was running through my mind as well. I looked over surprised when Poison appeared beside me. "Are you alright?" She asked the younger me cautiously. I felt my body move and curl on it's side in a ball. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about this really weird dream I had," My mouth spoke the words but I couldn't connect where they had come from. I was still lost in my own thoughts. Totally, completely lost.

"What was it about?" Poison asked my younger self curiously. I had to strain to hear their words and tried to get away from the horrible thoughts my younger self had hidden in the back of her mind. My path was blocked by a memory of a 6 year old girl being forced to fight by a tall man with his own son watching from up a tree with tears in his eyes. The little girl was thrown to the ground and kicked mercilessly, unable to get away. _No, I don't want to see this!_

Another clip of a memory, the 9 year old son helping the 8 year old black haired girl wrap the bloody gashes on her arms, legs, and face. They were given to her because she couldn't pick up the massive sword she was given because she was too tired from training all day.

Then a last one out of many others, the same ll year old she was in, watching the boy head off to join SOLDIER; leaving her all alone with the people who were cruel to her and no one to protect her.

"This lady came to me in my dream. She had pretty silver hair and bright red eyes, kinda like mine but her's glowed. She told me she would find me again when she could, but not now though. I don't know why. It was so strange. I felt like I knew her somehow," I heard the 11 year old explain and I sighed in relief, happy to have escaped those memories and the body itself.

Poison stayed quiet and didn't answer for a few minutes. "Yeah, maybe you did," she replied with a far-off voice. "What do you mean?" The girl asked but Poison just shook her head.

"Nothing, nothing. Nevermind. Don't worry about it, it was just a dream," she said nervously, ending the conversation. I was suddenly flung out of the room, passing through the wall like a ghost. There I saw a man with a suit on and a tape recorder sneaking out the window, looking around to see if he had been seen.

_Here you are down on your knees _  
_trying to find air to breathe _  
_right where I want you to be again_  
_I love you please see and believe again_

Poison and I shot up, awakening from our memories as the rest flowed through my head. I stood up and swayed, almost falling but I was caught. Why is it still so dark?

"Irony?" Sephiroth asked confused and I looked in the direction of where his voice came from. Obviously, he was the one who caught me. "Why are your eyes still white?" "What?" Poison yelped, jumping up and rushing over to us. I could hear her movements from the noise she was making. A hand grabbed my chin and forced it to tilt up so Poison could look in my eyes.

"How did this happen?" Poison whispered in shock, letting her hand fall limply off my face. "Poison? Sephiroth? What's wrong? Why is it so dark?" I asked getting more worried with each question. There was a sharp intake of breath and I received the answer I both feared and wanted.

"Irony, I-" Her reply was cut off with a sob before she continued in a shaky voice, "-I made you blind."

_Here you are down on your knees again  
trying to find air to breathe again  
Right where I want you to be again  
See and believe!_

A/N: OVER 2,000 words! My new record for this story! And yet it still seems like so very little. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, but I won't give you an excuse for not writing (It's really not important) ANYWAY, so I watched Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Complete yesterday! Sooooooo much better than just the normal FF7:AC. If you haven't watched it, YOU MUST!

I cried when Sephy cut Cloud up because 1.) Cloud was getting cut up, 2.) I knew Sephy was gonna X.X (die) soon, and 3.) because ZACK showed up and gave Cloudy-poo advice!

Anyone who wants to watch it for free (and it is not illegal [that I know of]) review or message me and I'll give you a link! (That is also the place where I watched game walkthroughs of all the games because I cannot get them to play! .)

REVIEW! (Jenova was different...) And yes, I do know my song didn't really match the chapter but I LIKE IT!


	13. Blind

Eep, sorry guys. I told you she wasn't gonna be very active in this section. The only really important part was when we saw her memories! Don't fear, good readers, her sight shall come back! (Temporary blindness, Can that really happen?) Yay! My 14th b-day is Dec. 13(TODAY)!

**IMPORTANT! _Jenova's head doesn't come back as Sephy. He obviously (in my story) didn't die, so he killed the president of Shin-Ra. Jenova's body comes back at the end, but Irony doesn't/didn't know she did and never got to meet her before Jenova died again. All of Sephiroth parts are really Sephiroth, not Jenova. He has also already killed Aerith so this is after that! P.S: Pretend the Forgotten Capital is by both Nibelheim and Midgar/Edge, time for imagination!_**

**Chapter 3: Blind**

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

_Irony was blind? How?_

"How did this happen?" I voiced my thoughts confused, holding a limp Irony in my arms. She had passed out. "I don't know," Poison said with her head bowed. She thought it was her fault, and for once, I agreed with her. I gripped the arm of the chair tightly, afraid that if I let go, I would strangle Irony's best friend.

'It was the memories,' Jenova told us. Poison and I flinched at the coldness in her voice. 'She wasn't supposed to see them. We're lucky she's only blind; if she hadn't woken up when she did, she might have died.'

My eyes widened and I looked at Poison alarmed, holding Irony's body closer to me protectively. Poison looked just as shocked as I felt, if not more. "So... it's my fault. That she's like this, I mean. Blind," Poison whispered, looking at the ground sadly.

'No, you didn't know. I didn't tell you the repercussions of your actions beforehand. Her sight will come back with time. Sephiroth, take her to your room. I must speak with Poison.' I nodded to myself and carried Irony back upstairs to our room. I laid her down and stood there, watching her for a few minutes. I laid down beside her and pulled her into my arms, deciding to sleep as well. I listened to Jenova's and Poison's quiet conversation until it faded into a low murmur and I fell asleep.

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

I woke up with a massive headache. _What a dream._ I looked around and saw only darkness. _What time is it?_ I felt around, trying to make my way off the bed, perhaps to find a light. I soon gave up and laid back down, smiling softly when I felt the warmth radiating of the wonderful man I knew was beside me.

"Sephy? Sephy, wake up," I said softly, shaking him awake. I had started to feel frightened in this darkness. There were windows in this room, so I should at least be able to see light from the moon and stars if it was night. Even the alarm clock lights would be flashing. My dream -nightmare- was coming back to haunt me and was easily scaring me. I couldn't really be blind, could I?

I heard the shifting of the blankets beside me as Sephiroth asked me what was wrong with a yawn. "It's so dark in here! Can you please turn a light on? What time is it anyway?" I asked sweetly, trying not to let fear seep into my voice. I'm sure I was just overreacting.

There was a few minutes of dead silence. Sephiroth had stopped moving altogether and that made me worry more. Then he spoke. "The sun is up, love. It is now nine in the morning," he admitted sadly and my heart froze. My dream had been real.

I didn't have to ask what had happened, but instead buried my head into his chest, letting small sobs escape my lips and a few tears fell down my cheeks. **(A/N: Quick Question, can you, like, cry when your blind? I've never seen a real blind person so I was curious. No offense to anyone, like ****I said, just curiosity.)**

He ran his fingers through my my hair, trying to soothe me but he had no idea how. I felt so weak in front of him. A damsel in distress. "I'm so sorry, love. We all are," he told me softly when I had finished. "No one knew this would happen to you."

"I know, I don't blame any of you. Can you please take me downstairs?" I asked sadly. Raising my arms to wrap around his neck like a child would, he picked me up bridal style. I listened to his footsteps echoing off the hallways and stairs as he walked down them. I would have to memorize how to get around the house all over again now.

'….8...9...10...11...' I counted the number of stairs in my head, storing it in my memory so I could walk up them myself one day. I may be blind but I'm not cripple and I had too much pride to just sit around and do nothing like a helpless little girl.

"We're here," Sephiroth told me softly, jolting me out of my thoughts as he sat me down in the library chair once again. The smell of food got my attention and Sephy thanked Poison for bringing it, even though he wasn't as nice as I wished he'd be. _Ah, he thinks Poison did this to me and now he hates her even more, even though I told him I didn't blame anyone._

I ate the food on my lap, which turned out to be a breakfast sandwich with a glass of milk. After I finished, Sephiroth took the tray away and placed it on the table beside him and I felt him kneel beside me. "I have to go out for a while. Don't worry, Poison will be here to watch and take care of you. I will be back later," Sephiroth whispered, kissing the knuckles of the hand which he held.

_"Legend shall speak  
Of sacrifice at world's end  
The wind sails over the water's surface  
Quietly, but surely."_

I quoted with a fond smile, remembering my fallen friend. "LOVELESS, Act IV. I could have sworn you told me the day we met that you didn't quote it," Sephiroth said teasingly, standing up beside me. "No, you asked if I quoted it every minute of the day, like Genny did," I teased back sadly, thinking of the happy days.

"That is true. Farewell, love," he replied, kissing my forehead before walking out of the room. His footsteps echoed throughout the house until he was out the front door. "Irony?" Poison asked hesitantly on my left. "Yes?" I asked confused, turning my head to face her. It didn't matter if I couldn't see her, I still thought it would be rude if I didn't at least turn my head in her direction.

"Are you mad at me? For making you blind?" She asked, sounding like a child who was scolded for hurting someone. "No, it wasn't your fault," I told her as soon as she finished. "Then who's was it?" She hissed, using her anger to hid her sadness and fear. That's what she always did.

"Mine," I replied with a sad smile. "It was my choice to see my memories." "BUT I OFFERED IN THE FIRST PLACE!" She screamed. I stayed silent and I could feel her glare burning through me.

"It wasn't your fault," I whispered sadly as she turned to walk away. "Bullshit," she replied then walked out of the room, following the path Sephy took out of the house. The front door slammed shut and I felt more alone than ever.

**~Sephiroth's P.O.V~**

I felt guilty for leaving Irony alone, especially in the state she was in. Jenova had surprised me earlier. She said she couldn't speak with her own daughter or see what Irony sees; like Jenova can with Poison and I. Poison built a wall around Irony's mind without the girl herself knowing when she was younger.

'Poison is with her. She will be fine,' Jenova said harshly, effectively breaking me out of my thoughts. 'You still have to get past Team AVALANCHE.' I rolled my eyes and waved her worries off; they would be an easy kill. 'Well, let's get this over with,' I thought, flying through the air with a murderous intent.

**~Irony's P.O.V~**

The house was silent as crickets chirped outside. It was now night and Sephiroth still hasn't come home. I knew he'd done that many times before, but it had even worried me then. Now I am blind and have no idea what's going on and I'm completely alone. Thankfully I know where the bathroom and snacks in the kitchen are. Poison was still gone as well.

My head whipped around when I heard a stack of books fall on my right, even though I couldn't see what did it. I heard another stack of books fall -this time on my left- and I squeaked fearfully, pulling my legs to my chest. "H-hello? Who's there?" I asked shakily.

I put my feet back down on the ground when I heard scratching on the side of the chair. With a little meow, a furry little being jumped into my lap and nudged my hand, waiting for me to pet it. I gasped then laughed, knowing it was a little kitten by it's size and weight. I had never really owned a kitten before. Although, once when I was I would say around 4 years old, Zack and I found a stray kitten in and alley. Zack and I thought it was cute so we played with it for a bit but then the momma cat came back and hissed at us, making us go away.

"Aww...hey kitty!" I cooed, scratching it under its neck. When I stopped, it curled up in my lap and purred as I pet it. It fell asleep for a while, just letting me pet it, before hearing the front door open. "Irony?" I heard Sephiroth's call echo throughout the house as metal clanged on the floor as he walked up the stairs, most likely his sword.

"I'm still in here!" I called out as his loud footsteps came closer. "Where is Poison?" I heard him ask confused from the doorway and I winced, turning to him. I shrugged then gave him a summary of what happened. "She... left... you... alone?" He seethed. "Sephy," I warned with a raised eyebrow. He couldn't help but chuckle as he walked over and pecked my forehead, nose, then finally my lips. I then introduced my new kitten Jasmine (that Sephy told me was a girl with black-colored fur and yellow eyes) to Sephy then played with her for the rest of the afternoon with Seph watching.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update all weekend! I let my sister on our SHARED computer all afternoon on Friday and all day Saturday to get new ideas and over her writers block (WHICH SHE DID! EP fans, chapter 19 will be up BY THIS COMING SUNDAY!) and yesterday we celebrated my 14th birthday because we couldn't today (I had to go to school XP). Tomorrow's chapter on this story will be the last chapter of this section (I think) then we will move on to the 3rd and LAST section of the story. =')**

**REVIEW AND I WILL HAVE A VERY HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**


	14. What Happened?

Sorry I haven't updated in so long! Man, school just keeps getting worse and worse (midterms suck)

P.S: Disregard all I said last chapter. This is when they really move to the Forgotten Capital, and it is NOT as big as Shin-Ra Manor.

WARNING: Bad Language (cuss words)

Chapter 4: What Happened?

It's been a few days since Poison left the household. Sephy had moved us again. We now lived in the Forgotten Capitol, north of Bone Village. He said it was to protect us and that it was beautiful outside. He described the lake and the glowing trees with such detail, I could almost see it myself. Sephiroth told me that Mother said I would only be blind temporarily, so hopefully I will be able to see soon.

It still surprised me sometimes, how an ex-SOLDIER as great as him could be so gentle when needed; like taking care of me. I fell more and more in love with him everyday. You could say I was extremely shocked when he proposed to me. I thought he would grow sick of a blind person like me, not able to fight or fully take care of myself like I used to.

I now sat in my chair in the library, playing with the ring he gave me. He had described it to me as a white gold ring with onyx stones surrounding a large diamond. Sephiroth was out doing something again and Jade was left in Shin-Ra Manor. I was quite upset about that for a time. I was once again waiting for my fiance to return. This was becoming a regular occurrence. Some of the time, he would be back so late, I would have fallen into a light sleep where he would carry me to bed then scold me halfheartedly in the morning.

My stomach rumbled so I got up and made my way to the small kitchen down the hall to get a small snack. I grabbed a cookie or two and a glass of milk. I was about to take my first bite, when a door was slammed open and my name was shouted. I stood up quickly, recognizing Poison's voice.

"How did you get here?" I asked when Poison stood in front of me. "Come on, we have to go!" She shouted, pulling my hand and ignoring my question. As we ran through the house, I wondered what we were doing.

"Where are we going?" I questioned frantically. "Where's Sephiroth?" "Something has gone wrong. Both Jenova and Sephiroth told me to get you out of here," she replied sourly. "As for Sephiroth, I can only guess he is fighting Cloud, a member of Team AVALANCHE. Aerith is already dead."

_Aerith... Gainsborough? No, not her right? She can't be dead! She helped me hide from Zack when he was angry at a prank I pulled on him, or when she let me help with her flowers. Not her. It can't be. And Cloud... wasn't that the guy Tifa always talked about? Why is he fighting Sephiroth? That must be it. Cloud must have killed Aerith, so Sephiroth -being the hero he is- tried to stop Cloud. Yes, that must be it._

In the deepest parts of my mind though, I knew I was just making excuses. I subconsciously knew it was Sephiroth. How many times had he come home, dropping his sword on the ground and smelling like he swam in blood? I was just trying to ignore the facts, again.

My head started to pound and I stopped, grabbing my hand in pain. I felt my body fall to the ground as my vision flickered. I saw flashes of Poison kneeling down beside me, calling out my name worriedly as she tried to get my attention. There were glowing white trees behind her and stars filled the sky, revealing the night. One last thought came over me before I fell asleep: I finally got to see the trees of the Forgotten Capital.

_***Fast Forward***_

"Ugh," I groaned as I woke, sitting up and rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand. "Well, good morning. Damn, I thought you were never gonna wake up," a man spoke from beside me. My eyes shot open and I tensed. He was a tough-looking man with dark skin and a gun for a right arm. My eyes widened in shock when I realized I was _looking_ at him. I wasn't blind anymore.

"I'm Barret Wallace, and you are?" He asked, holding his hand out with a smile. "Irony Fair," I replied warily, shaking his hand slowly but suspiciously. "How did I get here?" "My team and I found you lying on the ground in the Sleeping Forest. We brought you back to make sure you weren't hurt," he explained.

"Your... team?" I asked confused. Oh great, there were more of them. "AVALANCHE. We saved the world today," he stated proudly. "How? And what happened to SOLDIER? Isn't that their job?" I asked and he looked at me strangely. "Where have you been, hiding under a rock?"

"Somewhat," I replied with a chuckle, "my fiance never wanted me to go out. I was blind for some time, but now I have my sight back." It was true, Sephiroth never told me about anything that happened in the outside world.

"Hm... well, Shin-Ra and SOLDIER is gone. Our very own Cloud just killed Sephiroth the other day," he explained with a smirk. The color drained from my face and I looked down at the ring on my ring finger. "He... what?" I asked softly. He put a hand on my back and pat it. Then he had the audacity to laugh. "Yeah, he's dead! Finally too! Man, that dude gave us shit-loads of trouble!"

'Poison, are you here?' I asked, trying to link my mind with hers. Yes Irony, but you must calm down. Wait until the time is right. I clenched my fists and nodded to myself, knowing it was nowhere near time. I needed to get my strength back first.

"What is this place? How long have I been asleep?" "This is 7th Heaven Bar and Inn. Don't worry, a friend of mine owns it. Oh, and you've only been asleep for a day or two," he replied then stood up. "Well, I'll go get Tifa to bring you up some lunch."

He left the room and I gracefully stood up, feeling refreshed. I paused and looked at the door. Tifa, I really did want to see you again. I'm sorry, goodbye. I thought to myself then focused my power and made a cloak appear before putting it on. I jumped out the window and waited in the shadows with my hood up until I was sure that nobody had seen me.

I started walking away from the building, passing a man with spiky blonde hair as I made my way out of the town.

~Cloud's P.O.V~

I watched as a figure came out of the shadows while I was walking towards Tifa's bar. The young woman donned a black cloak with the hood up, hiding her face. One blood-red eye peered up at me from inside her cloak, showing nothing else. I mentally shivered as she passed, noticing her eye never left me until she was gone, continuing her way out of Edge.

I had a strange feeling that I was going to see her again.

~Tifa's P.O.V~

"Yo, Tifa! Would you mind taking something up to the girl we found. She finally woke up. She seemed surprised when I told her that bastard was dead though!" Barret laughed. "I don't mind," I replied, rolling my eyes but smiling at his cheer. "Did you get her name?"

I started preparing a small bowl of soup with a couple of crackers and a glass of water for the girl as Cloud came in. "Yo, Spiky! Great job!" He said to Cloud then turned back to me. "Uh, yeah. She said her name was Irony. Irony Fair, I think."

"Irony?" I asked, almost dropping the tray of food in shock. "Fair?" Cloud asked surprised. "Do you guys know her?" Barret asked us and I nodded quickly with a bright smile. Cloud shook his head no. "She was in Nibelheim when it burnt down. I thought she died!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Zack... told me about her. He said his sister disappeared shortly before I came. Two of the major three First Class SOLDIERS left soon after," Cloud explained then went back outside, got of his motorcycle, and drove off.

I walked quickly up the stairs, carrying the tray of food to the room Irony was in. I opened the door with my back and turned around, hoping to see Irony's smiling face. "Irony, I brought you some-" My sentence broke off when I saw no one in the room and the window open.

The tray slipped from my hands and I heard Barret running up the steps. "What happened?" He asked worried. "Where's the girl?" "She's gone again," I said sadly, sitting on the bed. He sighed and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I know you really wanted to see her again." I nodded my head then looked up with a smile. "I'm not worried. She'll come back. She still has a promise to keep."

**A/N: If no one remembers, that's from section 2 chapter 1. When she promises to tell Tifa why Irony put her in so much 'danger'. (Right after the FF 4 hours thing, if anyone wants to go back and read it. Like I said before, my sister and I are very busy. We're both studying for midterms, and she has to find a college to go to this year. 3 MORE SCHOOL DAYS TILL CHRISTMAS! Don't worry, I'll update more on Christmas break. I'm so happy and hyper (I just made a gingerbread house then ate it XD Beat that!) NEXT CHAPTER STARTS SECTION 3~!**


	15. Playing Two Parts: Going Back

YAY! Time for the third section of my story! Now we're in FF7: AC! (Not ACC, but maybe) Please enjoy (and I'm sorry for not writing) REVIEW! WARNING: SOME BAD LANGUAGE!

Playing Two Parts

Chapter 1: Going Back

I sat on the edge of the cliff that had Zack's sword as a grave marker stuck in it. I looked at the sword with a frown then up at the murky sky. "I wish you were still here. It's so boring now, without anyone to pick on," I teased with a small giggle. A breeze circled around me, carrying a ghost of a chuckle and I smiled, knowing my big brother was there.

"Hn...should I go there or should I not?" I asked myself, looking at Edge while thinking about Tifa and Seventh Heaven Bar. It's been a year since I've been there. During the year, I had been looking for ways to bring back Sephiroth. Poison helped out too. Last time I heard of her, she was in Wutai looking for clues.

"I guess I will," I said to myself as I pulled my hood further over my head and jumped off the cliff, landing gracefully on my hands and feet like a cat. I walked slowly towards town, as if waiting for someone to stop me when something happened.

"Irony?" I heard someone ask and I turned around to see a red-head and a bald man. "Reno, Rude," I sneered. "How's Ruffie? Hope I didn't hurt him too much when I saw him last." Reno scowled and I got into defensive poses. I got out my souba and held it limply in my hand. "This will be fun," I said with a smirk then sprung at them. The fight soon ended and I stood above them, watching as they moaned in pain but still tried to get up.

"Tell Ruffie I'm not coming back. I will find him and you will not stop me. Next time you try to, I will kill you," I growled. "I promise that." I turned my back on them and walked off, smirking as they pulled themselves to their feet while trying to save that last bit of dignity that had. I reached the street of which Seventh Heaven was on without any interruptions, thankfully.

I opened the door and looked up, making sure the hood was still over my head as a bell rang above me. "Hi, welcome to Seventh Heaven. Can I help you?" The barmaid asked, halting the table washing. I pulled back my hood and smiled, knowing she would recognize me. I hadn't changed much.

"Irony!" She squeals and runs to me, hugging me until it felt like my guts would spill out and forgetting the tables altogether. "Hey, Tifa," I say after prying her off of me. "How have you been?"  
"I've been great! I got this bar with the gil you gave me. I also have a sort of hotel above this place."

"So, who all lives here?" "Mainly me, Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel. You'll meet the kids later. Cloud took them out for ice-cream. The rest of the AVALANCHE team pops in every now and then.," Tifa explained. "You have kids? Wow, you and Cloud must have been busy," I teased and she blushed a bright red.

"Irony! It's not like that! Marlene is Barret's adopted daughter and Denzel has geostigma. We're just taking care of them AND CLOUD AND I ARE NOT TOGETHER!" She shouted defensively and I laughed at her blush. "But you want to be~" I teased with a sing-song voice.

"Shut up. So, what have you been up to for the past year?" She asked, quickly changing the subject. "Searching for something," I answered vaguely, shifting my eyes. Her eyebrow raised suspiciously and she picked up a glass behind the counter and started to dry it.

"Hm... when it comes to someone else, you talk and question non-stop but when the table turn on you, it's back to vague answers," Tifa observed teasingly. "What secrets lie inside you that you are so willing to hide?"

"Many dark things," I said solemnly. "You're just like Vincent," she sighs and I looked at her confused. "He's part of AVALANCHE. You'll meet him someday." I nodded my head in understanding as the bell rang, signaling someone coming in. I turned my head to see a man with spiky blonde hair coming in with two kids, a girl and a boy. "Cloud!" Tifa said surprised. "You're back!" He nodded his head silently and started to walk upstairs but then stopped and looked at me.

"Who are you?" He asked bluntly and I crossed my arms with narrowed eyes. "You know, it's rude to ask the name of another before giving you own," I said aloofly with a small smirk. "Cloud Strife," he replied with a glare. "Irony Fair," I said smoothly, looking at my nails as his eyes widened along with my smirk. The kids announced they were going to go play before running upstairs.

"T-that's not possible... you-" he stuttered and I raised an eyebrow then cut him off. "I'm alive, and I believe you met my brother," I said, narrowing my eyes once more. He clenched his teeth and fists then looked away.

"He told me that I'm his living legacy... and his last wish was for me to find and take care of you," he told me sadly. I clenched my fists and looked at the ground. "Bastard," I seethed as tears rose in my eyes. Cloud and Tifa looked at me shocked. "Someone was already doing that before you took him away from me! You were there! You took Zack and Aerith away from me too!" I yelled at him, knowing my eyes were glowing green.

I moved my hand the slightest bit and the tables inside the bar flew against the wall. Tifa gasped and Cloud whipped out his sword, threatening to use it as the kids yelped from the top of the stairs. I sat down on the ground and buried my head between my knees to calm down. I used levitation to move the tables back to their proper places when I was calmer and stood up weakly. That had taken a lot of power.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I still have powers that I don't know how to completely control," I explained to Tifa sadly. I had found them during the trip to the Northern Cave to search for Sephiroth. Poison had gone with me, saying that Sephiroth had died there. When we left, I had ended up with strange powers, seeming to come out of nowhere. I still don't know what all I have.

Tifa nodded and hugged me, whispering in my ear, "This has something to do with your past you promised to tell me, doesn't it?" She pulled away and I smiled, nodding once. I was about to tell her an excuse to be able to tell her later, but suddenly the door burst open.

"Thank Jen-Minerva you're here! I knew I felt a surge of your power," Poison said, almost crashing into me as she ran in. "What on Gaia are you doing here? We were supposed to meet at the grave like usual. But no, little miss lover couldn't wait so I had to go looking all over for your sorry ass," Poison ranted furiously.

"Oh, you wanted me to meet you there today? I'm sorry, I thought you were still in Wutai!" I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. She glared at me the slapped me upside the head, hard, before becoming serious. "_**I found a way!**_" She hissed and I froze. No, no way. She did not just say that.

"What? WHERE?" I yelled quickly, grabbing her and shaking her shoulders. She grabbed my own shoulders, effectively making me stop shaking her. "It's here in Edge! I heard about it when I was coming back!" She explained with a smile and I laughed the happiest I had for months.

"Irony? What's up?" Tifa asked confused. I turned to her smiling before shaking my head and turning back to Poison. "I've already spoken to _him_ and your mother. They wish for you to stay here until time is right," she told me then looked to Tifa and Cloud. "Of course, if that's alright with you two," she said in a fake sweet voice.

Tifa nodded and I squealed, hugging her tightly. Cloud just scoffed and stomped up the stairs. We stayed quiet until we heard a door slam from above us and winced. "Worse than you on a bad hair day," I teased Poison and she scowled at me. "Oh, haha, you're so funny. I forgot to laugh. I'm gonna go find out more about those guys. See you whenever," Poison said then left the bar as quick as she came in.

"Is she always like that?" Tifa asked me cautiously. I nodded and she cringed. "So, what were you two talking about?" She asked, changing the subject again. "She found a way to bring back a very special person to me," I replied, smiling wistfully as I touched my bottom lip, remembering the last kiss Sephiroth gave me. It was right before he left me to go fight Cloud, which was the last time I saw him.

"Hm... Well, lets get you to your new room," she said then started to walk up the stairs. "Okay!" I yelled happily, pumping my fist in the air then running after her, playing with the ring on my finger. _Sephiroth, I'm becoming like my old self again, like I was with Zack. I just wish you were here to see me. I think...I'm happy now. You'll soon be back, just like I promised, remember?_

**A/N: I thought I'd do that at the ending. I think she promised anyway. If she didn't, I'm now saying she promised to bring him back no matter what, which was easy to gather from her thoughts. It was kinda like Yuna talking to Tidus in FF X-2, when she talked to him all the time. Hope everyone had a Merry Christmas and has a Happy New Year!**


	16. A New Home

Lots of songs to come inside the chapters. (I can't help it, I love music!)

Chapter 2: A New Home

I walked downstairs the next morning to see the bar open and Tifa serving the couple of men hanging around. "Irony! Thank goodness. Can you take the orders for the customers while I make the food and drinks?" Tifa asked. I smiled and nodded. She smiled gratefully then handed me a notepad and a pen to write the orders down on before hurrying behind the bar.

"Hi, I'm Irony. What can I get for you?" I asked the three men. They were the only ones that Tifa hadn't gotten to yet. They told me their orders and I skipped back to Tifa and sat down the slip of paper.

"That was fast," Tifa told me with a smirk. "I guess the pretend waitress lessons that we played in Nibelheim paid off, huh?" I replied, nudging her in the ribs. She playfully nudged me then brought out a tray of drinks. "Go deliver this to that table over there. They wanted a last round of beer before they left," Tifa ordered with a smile. I rolled my eyes smirking before carrying the drinks to a different table, humming under my breath.

"Hey, lil' lady, what'cha singin'?" One of the men asked me. "Just humming a song," I replied with a kind smile. "We need some entertainment! Sing for us!" One of the man's buddies yelled at me with a drunken grin.

I bit my lip and looked back at Tifa who had come out to see what the commotion was. "Go ahead, Rony. I wouldn't mind hearing a song either," she told me. She had only heard me sing once and she thought it was beautiful.

I nodded with a slight blush. I had never really sang in public before. I didn't think I had a very good voice (as almost all singers do) even though many people close to me had said it was wonderful. I took a deep breath then started to sing, humming the melody when the music was supposed to play.

"Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Hush, lay down your troubled mind  
The day has vanished and left us behind  
And the wind - whispering soft lullabies  
Will soothe - so close your weary eyes

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Sleep, angels will watch over you  
And soon beautiful dreams will come true  
Can you feel spirits embracing your soul  
So dream while secrets of darkness unfold

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light

Let your arms enfold us  
Through the dark of night  
Will your angels hold us  
Till we see the light."

**{"Prayer" - Hayley Westenra}**

I looked up, realizing I had closed my eyes, and saw everyone shocked into silence. Cloud, Marlene, and Denzel had come downstairs at some point, too. The two men who talked to me before I sang stared for a moment then immediately started clapping, making the others quickly join in. Marlene and Denzel ran up and stood in front of me.

"You were great!" The little girl told me with a large grin. "Yeah, play another! Please?" Denzel begged and I smiled and nodded. The one of the men at the table left put a large tip in my hand and smiled. "We have to go now. The extra is for the great show. We might start coming more often!" He said then left with his friends. I smiled brightly then turned to the kids, sitting down in the now empty seat as the two stood, waiting for me to sing.

"A star shining in a universe far away  
My heart knows that we shall meet again some sweet day  
And you, you will be the flame that burns in my breast  
And oh, I know just by knowing you I was blessed.  
Yes I was truly blessed

Heaven, Heaven, ooh waiting there for me  
Heaven, Heaven, ooh always let it be

Heaven, Heaven, ooh waiting there for me  
Heaven, Heaven, ooh always let it be

So why, tell me why the good die young my old friend  
I pray that heaven waits for everyone in the end  
And love, love is how we cross that bridge to the light  
A star that is what you are in my darkest night  
Be always by my side

Heaven, Heaven, ooh waiting there for me  
Heaven, Heaven, ooh always let it be

A star is shinning brightly

A star is shinning brightly

Always by my side

Heaven, Heaven, ooh waiting there for me  
Heaven, Heaven, ooh always let it be."

**{"Heaven (Waiting there for me)" - Hayley Westenra}**

I finished the last note then smiled at their awed faces. Marlene crawled into my lap and looked into my eyes. "You sing really good! Can you teach me to sing as good as you?" She asked innocently. My voice caught in my throat and tears pooled in my eyes. I felt a wave of loss wash over me. I wanted my own child to sit in my lap and look at me and ask me if I could teach them something. I wanted to hold my own child in my arms and rock it to sleep while singing it a lullaby, but I couldn't. I would never have anyone after Sephiroth.

"Irony? What's wrong?" Marlene asked, seeing my expression. I shook my head and placed her back on the ground. Cloud walked up and rubbed the back of his neck. "You seem great with kids," he said awkwardly. I inwardly flinched but outside I forced a smile on to my face.

"Yeah, my fiance used to tell me that. I tried to take care of an orphan a long time ago, but she was deathly sick and didn't last. I was heartbroken when she passed. She was so young," I said sadly, thinking back on the memories. This was a true fact. During the time that Sephy was out I found a little girl about 6 years old. No one knew what was wrong with her, even the doctors. I took her home and cared for her. Her parents had left her to die. She met Sephiroth but she wasn't afraid of him, like others were. She just thought he was misunderstood.

"We were planning on having kids when we were married, but he died before that could happen," I said. "What happened to him, Irony?" Marlene asked curiously. Denzel shot her a look. "Marlene!" Cloud told her sharply, making her stop. "It's alright. Something very bad happened to him. He was murdered by someone everyone here knows," I told her. All the customers had left by now.

"Sephiroth?" She asked fearfully and my eyes hardened. I stood up and looked at Cloud. Bashing my head on a wall mentally, I gave him a realistic smile and apologized for yesterday. "I'm sorry for blaming you. It wasn't your fault, or my business," I said and recognition flashed in his eyes. "Excuse me."

I walked upstairs and searched through my bag until I found what I wanted. I had gone back to the Forgotten Capital and got the things that were most important to me, including a picture that was taken 7 years ago.

It was a picture of Zack, Sephiroth, Genesis, Angeal, and I together, before I left Shin-Ra. One of the last times we were, actually, before any of us found out the truths about ourselves. My arms were around a laughing Zack's shoulders and a smirking Sephiroth's. Genesis and Angeal were standing behind the three of us on the higher stair with their arms crossed. Gen was in the middle of rolling his eyes with a smirk on his face and Angeal was obviously laughing at our behaviors.

After we took that picture, Zack had pulled me into a headlock and rubbed his knuckles on the top of my head, giving me a noogie. I soon had gotten out of his grip and tackled the 2nd Class SOLDIER to the ground, accidentally bringing Genesis with us. (It's not my fault he was behind Zack!) Sephy and Angeal were laughing at our playing. Soon they pried them off of me (Not fair, 2 against 1!) and made sure I wasn't hurt badly. (Two SOLDIER members could really hurt a girl!) But I wasn't 'cause I had Poison. We spent the rest of the day hanging out and having a great time, but after that day, everything went downhill.

I covered my mouth with my free hand as a sob escaped it and a single tear ran down my face. "I miss you guys," I whispered then sat the photo frame down on my bed, wanting to look at it later as I prepared to take a shower. I went into the bathroom and locked it, turning on the shower. The water was loud enough for me not to be able to the knocking on the door.

The door opened and a man with spiky blonde hair walked in, looking around for someone. He spotted the frame on the bed and saw the people in the picture. He gasped and looked at if for a moment before putting it back, quietly stepping out of the room.

A/N: OoO I loved this chappie! Yo, I'm bored, on a sugar high, and extremely tired but cannot sleep (NOT A GOOD MIX!) Well g2g, ttyl, and all that shit! BYEZ! (REVIEW, or no Sephy for you!)


	17. The Church

Chapter 3: The Church

It's been a week since the day Tifa let me stay at Seventh Heaven Bar & Inn. During that time, I had grown even closer to the kids and preformed one song everyday to help Tifa get customers, as well as helped take care of them.

Cloud hasn't been around lately. Obviously it was because of me. Tifa and Marlene decided to drag me to Aerith's church to see if they could find him there. Denzel decided he wanted to watch over the bar and stayed home, lucky kid.

There had been no word from Poison yet. No one has seen her around Edge either. I sighed as we walked into the deserted church. 'Wow, Aerith really let this place run into the ground,' I thought with a small smirk. I then scowled at my cruel thought, realizing I sounded like Poison when saying that.

"Does Cloud live here?" Marlene asked as we walked towards a box, a bedroll, and a lamp on the ground. 'Hm...what gave you that idea? The fact that all his things are here, or that there is no Cloud living at the bar anymore?' I thought sourly. I was acting extremely rude and I knew it. Thankfully it was only in my head that I said that. I blame the massive migraine I had.

"I guess he does," Tifa said, looking around. "What's this?" Marlene asked, pointing to a grey case on the floor. Tifa and I only shrugged, having no clue ourselves. Marlene moved on and walked towards the cardboard box and picked up a dirty bandage.

"It's just like Denzel. Is Cloud sick?" Marlene asked worried. I ignored the rest of their conversation, looking around the church carefully, trying to figure out what my sixth sense was trying to tell me. "Something isn't right," I muttered to myself before a sharp pain stung the inside of my head. I gasped in pain as I fell to my knees, holding my head as the migraine got worse.

I heard footsteps rushing over to me and someone distantly calling out my name, but only one command echoed through my head, the loudest of them all. '_Make them stay._' A name floated into my mind once I heard the voice. 'Sephiroth?' Then it all went dark.

I woke up a while later to be met with the unmistakeable scent of flowers, from all around me. I sat up from the wooden floor and looked to my left, only to see Marlene taking care of said plants while humming.

"Ugh," I groaned, holding my head. The pain was only a dull ache now, but it was still there. "Oh good. You're awake. We were starting to worry," Tifa said with a small smile. "Yeah, great. Awesome," I groaned sarcastically before the door slammed open. I flipped over backwards, landing crouched then straightened up as Tifa grabbed Marlene, pulling her away from the strange man.

He had short silver hair and glowing green, cat eyes. He also wore a leather outfit. "Wanna play?" The man asked. Tifa and I glared at him. "I guess that's a no. Where's Mother?" He asked, stepping forward into the flowers. He looked around then plugged his nose in disgust. I share your pain.

My eyes widened at the similarities between the two of us and I gasped. "Jenova," I whispered to myself shocked. The man whipped around to face me, eyes wide. I was right. "How do you know Mother?" He questioned cautiously. I made sure Tifa and Marlene's attention was still on _**his**_ remnant before changing my red eyes to his same glowing green.

He inhaled sharply as my eyes turned back to normal once more. He was about to say something but his attention was diverted back to Tifa who was pulling on her leather gloves, ready for a fight. "Huh, this will be fun," the man said and I smiled, remembering how many times I had said that myself. Then I glowered, realizing he stole my line.

They started fighting, springing at each other and throwing punches and kicks everywhere. They twisted through the pillars and the church benches, bouncing off the roof and walls. The fighting ended when Tifa slammed the man into the benches, burying him in wood.

Marlene ran to Tifa, calling out her names as I walked over and peered into the wooden bits. I was disappointed. If the remnants could be taken down this easily, Mother wasn't doing very good work. I stepped back with a small smirk when he stood up and answered his ringing cellphone, looking completely unharmed.

I walked back over to Tifa and Marlene as he waited a few seconds before replying to the caller. "She's not here... I'm not crying!... No, I got it. I'll bring the girl... Oh, Poison's charge is here, by the way," he hung up his phone and I rolled my eyes as he turned back to Tifa. "Where were we?"

He smirked then threw a church bench at us. I instinctively pulled Marlene to the ground and covered her so she wouldn't get hit as Tifa punched it, splitting the wood into pieces. I pushed Marlene to the side as the man appeared beside Tifa and punched her into a pillar. He was quickly at her again, electrocuting her in the stomach. The shock made the pillar collapse and Tifa flew into the flower bed, unable to move.

I was starting to get worried now. She might have been in team AVALANCHE but she was still my friend, almost like a sister. The man was just about to shock her when Marlene threw a ball of materia at his head. He let go of Tifa's shirt, letting her slump to the ground, and stalked towards Marlene, who was holding on to Cloud's bandage.

"Just run!" Tifa yelled before passing out. I looked at her worried for a moment then made my face turn impassive, turning back to the man. "Alright, remnant, don't hurt the girl. Leave her to me," I hissed quietly as he turned to face me. "I'm sure my lover wouldn't want me to be mad at him through you, now would he?" He looked at me, seeming as if he were about to burst out crying as I knelt in front of Marlene, bringing fake tears to my eyes.

"Marlene, sweetie, that mean man says that if we go with him, he'll leave Tifa alone. Tifa can't protect herself so she might get really hurt. Don't worry, Cloud will save us," I said softly, mentally rolling my eyes at how easy this is. Tears pooled in her eyes and she nodded determined. I stood up and offered her my hand to take before leading her to the remnant.

"Let's go then," he said with a smirk, leading us to his motorcycle with Cloud's materia case under his arm. "My name's Loz, by the way." "Did I ask?" I asked incredulous. "And I'm Irony, not 'Poison's Charge'." Marlene tapped my shoulder than whispered into my ear, "Is that the lady who came to Tifa's bar after you did? Denzel and I were watching." I nodded and climbed on to the bike behind Loz, making Marlene sit between us so she wouldn't accidentally fall off. Try explaining that to Cloud.

When we got to the Forgotten Capital, I made Loz pretend to take me into the glowing structure so I could turn into my Jenova form. I walked back with a smirking Poison at my side as I ran my fingers through my now silver hair. Loz went to get his brother, another remnant named Kadaj, who Loz said was waiting by the lake.

"What did you do with Irony?" Marlene shouted at me bravely then whimpered when I turned around to face her; she saw my green cat-eyes. "Don't worry, little one. We just locked her up so she couldn't escape," I told her in a sickeningly sweet voice, sharing a look with Poison who was snickering at the inside joke. Marlene gasped and her eyes once again filled with tears, mouth trembling.

"Emotional one, isn't she?" I asked, looking up at Poison. The good thing about this form is that I can cut off all ties that I had in my other form and feel nothing towards them. Very useful when killing someone who is dear to you. Let's just say I had a bit of an experience dealing with that. Poison smirked wider and nodded at me, crossing her arms. "Hopefully yours and Sephiroth's child will not be as bad as her," she replied.

"Sephiroth's child?" Marlene asked wide-eyed. "Of course, little one. I am Sephiroth's fiance and when he comes back, we will be wed and rule all of Gaia along with our children, as he so wishes it," I say proudly as she backs away, looking terrified.

"Aww... don't be afraid! That Irony bitch made us promise not to hurt you in exchange for her life. We won't kill her yet, but after Cloud comes..." Poison trailed off, moving her hand across her neck, portraying a head getting chopped off. I glared at the demon, she went to far.

She saw it and raised her hands, saying she surrendered before scampering off to greet Kadaj. "Hm... this will be good," I said with a smirk then pulled a struggling Marlene with me to meet the ringleader of the SHM.

A/N: So... Tired... No sleep... Last night... ZZZZzzzzZzzzZZZ


	18. Mystical Melodies

Chapter 4: Mystical Melodies

Kadaj bowed his head slightly when he saw me. "We are so pleased you could be here with us today... Annmarie," Kadaj said, glancing at Poison when he said my middle name. So that's what she told him to call me. "Pleasure to be here," I replied coolly. "Kadaj," Poison called, gesturing towards the case of materia that Loz brought with us.

"Look at what brother was hiding." Kadaj said, picking one up and showing it to all of us. "Powers forged in the Lifestream. With this materia, those powers will be ours." He smirked as the materia sank into his arm. He tossed my two, letting me put them in my own wrists as Loz questioned him, letting Marlene go.

"So, those are a gift from Mother?" The materia sank into my wrists and I frowned, watching the ethereal lights fade. "Yeah, outta be," Kadaj said as Loz knelt by the box. "Then Brother's hiding Mother, too?" "No, it's that Shin-Ra guy. Keeping her hidden is something they've always been very good at," Kadaj said with a scowl.

I noticed Marlene backing away but rolled my eyes and turned back to the two remnants. Who cares about her? "Then all we gotta do is check everywhere that has anything to do with Shin-Ra," Loz replied, picking up some materia and holding it up to look through it. "Hm... but we'll have plenty of help soon," Kadaj said with a small smirk.

"Boy, I can't wait," Loz said with a grin, standing up with the materia he wanted. "But first, we need a word with Brother. He likes to pretend he's not part of the family," Kadaj said as he powered up his materia. "How he breaks my heart." He then shot energy out of it. Poison and Loz barely ducked out of the way in time as it went past them, hitting a tree. Marlene screamed a bit when the tree fell towards her. She moved out of the way as the tree came crashing down where she was just standing, cutting off her escape.

I watched emotionless then looked back at Kadaj, asking, "You will bring him back, won't you?" He nodded once with a determined expression. I nodded in return then ghosted off in the direction of the house. My innocent role shall be played once again.

~Marlene's P.O.V~

"Where is she going?" I asked the other woman curiously, but slightly afraid of the answer. That's were they had put Irony. She had grabbed my upper arm and dragged me away from the tree, thankfully away from the other two men though. I couldn't decide which of the four scared me most.

She turned to look at me with a sly smile, replying only, "She's checking on the prisoner," before turning back around to watch Kadaj what a strange look in her eyes and a small frown. I had heard of it from Denzel when we saw Tifa looking at Cloud like that. Longing.

A song rang through the silent air and Poison looked up surprised. "Or maybe she's not." "That's Annmarie singing?" I questioned. "No, that's your precious Irony. I'm sure you've heard her sing before. What I meant is that Annie would have shut her up already," she replied with a smirk and I gulped. She turned to look back at Kadaj again and I looked down, silently listening to Irony sing.

"When the sea falls from the shore  
As the light sinks low, will I see you any more?  
As the rain falls from the sky  
Can I bring you back, from a distant lullaby?

Show me your vision, the story begun  
Two lights are rising and burning as one

In the deep blue of the night  
Shine the millions of stars and my spirit burning bright  
Spinning on, into the sun, flying higher  
Now my journey's begun... And the...

Cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
The feeling all over is a black, black day  
But I know that I'll see you again  
And I know that you're near me

There's a star, calling my name  
It's echo is true and the song is not the same  
Take my hand and lead me away  
Bring me back to you in your arms I'm going to stay...

Tell me your vision, the story begun  
Two lights are rising and burning as one

All those years drifting in space  
I have known you well, yet I've never seen your face  
You turn around, looking at me, laughter in your eyes  
And now I can see

And the cold, cold wind, it blows me away  
The feeling all over is a black, black day  
But I know that I'll see you again  
And I know that you're near me"

**{Across the Universe of Time – Hayley Westenra}**

The song ended and Poison looked sadly at the ground, trying to hide it unsuccessfully. "Seems like your friend lost a lover," she said, trying to smirk but she couldn't. The man, Loz, who had fought Tifa was sniffling quietly and Kadaj was doing the same as Poison.

"Yeah, she said she lost a fiance. I think he was killed by Sephiroth," I whispered sadly. Suddenly she started cackling insanely. "He fiance, killed by Sephiroth! Oh, that's a laugh. Thanks kid, you just brightened my day!" She said while slapping me on the back, sending me to the ground. Her yelling attracted the guys' attention and they laughed too when they heard what she was talking about.

I stood up again and looked at them all strangely, just as Annmarie came out of the house again. She paused and looked at them then rolled her eyes and went to sit at a tree by the lake, reading a book without noticing them again. The other three calmed their laughing and held their sides on the ground to get their breath back.

Adults are weird...

A/N: Lol! I thought that would be a good ending for this chapter. As I told you before, there will be many more (about 2 or 3) songs in future chapters. 5 CHAPTERS LEFT! I'm so excited! Then maybe my sister can actually get her LAZY BUTT UP AND WRITE HER OWN STORY! Then we can write our shared Achilles story! (Yes there will be songs in that one too, don't blame me, I can't LIVE if I don't have at least ONE song in my story. My sister is strangely the same way)

REVIEW!


	19. Saved

Chapter 5: "Saved"

~Irony/Annmarie's P.O.V~

The next day, Yazoo, the last remnant, had come over with a truck load of children with geostigma. The remnants gathered the kids around the lake, then Kadaj spoke to them.

"Mother has given me a very special gift: the power to fight against a planet that torments humanity. She gave this gift to all her children. That's right, you and I are brethren. Brothers and sisters chosen when we inherited Mother's mimetic legacy through the Lifestream!" Kadaj said, throwing his hands in the air with his back to them. He smirked at me before turning around.

"But the planet doesn't approve of that at all. It's doing everything it can to hold us back. That's why it's been wracking our bodies with pain and filling our hearts with doubt!" Kadaj said, pointing at them as I stepped forward. "The planet cannot be trusted anymore," I said in a voice that wasn't mine. It had an undertone that demanded attention and power. Poison looked at me worried.

"Yeah, but now, I shall heal you. And then we will go to Mother together. We will join as a family and strike back at the planet! Do as I do," he said as he powered up his materia then walked dramatically into the lake, making the water turn black. He cupped the water in his hand and drank it, tilting his head all the way back. He chuckled with an evil grin as the kids did the same, their eyes turning the same as the remnants.

"See Mother, all my new brothers and sister. They can keep you company just until I find you," Kadaj said quietly, looking up into the sky. He stepped out of the water then turned to Poison and me. "You should get ready, your act is about to begin," he said with a sly smirk. I kept my face stoic as I walked back to the shell-resembling building with Poison at my side.

"What's wrong, Irony?" She asked me once inside and turned back into normal form. I sighed, as tears started falling down my face, letting my emotions out how I couldn't in my Jenova form. The bad part of the no emotions, they all come rushing back when I turn back to human. "I miss when we were all back at Shin-Ra and everything was calm. When no one knew what was wrong with them and Sephy, Gen, Zack, and Angie were still alive," I told her sadly. She stopped walking and looked at me with a glare.

"Forget about the others, Daughter of Jenova, they're not coming back. The only one we need in this life it Sephiroth," she hissed. We both looked up at the sound of gunshots then Poison dragged me to the cellar. It had a window so it shouldn't be that hard for them to get to me. "Showtime," Poison said before disappearing inside of me.

I sat down on the dirty ground, pouting when I realized I had to tear my favorite dress a bit, to look more realistic as Poison said. I rubbed some dirt on my arms and cheeks to make it even better. I stayed in the shadows of the room, making it seem as if I had been there the whole time.

I gasped, looking at the barred window when I heard an unexpected tap. My eyes widened and I backed away from the man in the red cloak. He pried off the window bars and reached out his hand for me to grab. I didn't have to pretend that I was slightly afraid of him, I could feel the murderous demon kept inside of him.

"Do not worry, I am a friend of Cloud's," he mumbled from under the collar of his cloak. 'All the more reason to be wary,' I thought to Poison, like I hadn't in a while. He wrapped his cloak around me and literally flew off into the night, towards the sound of the bullets. I closed my eyes and held on to the man until he dropped me at the base of a tree near Cloud.

I sighed and laid my head back on the trunk of the tree as Cloud spoke. "See, I knew I'd be no help. Vincent, what do you know about this?" He asked the red and black-clad man. "I come here often. I've seen what Kadaj's group is doing. The stigma," Vincent said, grabbing Cloud's arm and he flinched, wincing in pain until his friend let go. "It's a symptom of alien matter infesting the body. The body tries to eliminate it and overcompensates. Inside our bodies is a current, like the Lifestream. That current is what fights off any malevolent intruder."

"What do you mean by intruder?" Cloud asked and I rolled my eyes at his idiotic question, it should be obvious. "The Sephiroth gene. Jenova's mimetic legacy. Call it what you want," Vincent answered. "You're well informed," Cloud said.

"Tseng and Elena, they were brought here half-dead. They must have been brutally tortured. I did what I could to save them, but well, we'll see," the vampiric man spoke again. "Tortured?" "Nothing is happy-happy joy-joy when you get caught while doing what they did. They deserved it. They got their filthy TURK hands on Jenova's head!" I hissed at the blonde, making them both turn to me.

"So when Kadaj says he's looking for mother..." "Heaven's Dark Harbinger. The Calamity. Jenova," Vincent said, and I spoke with him on the last title my mother had. "If they wanted to, they could recreate Sephiroth." Cloud looked away as I watched them. "Kadaj, what is he?" "I'd rather not know." Then Vincent brought up Poison and I. "There are two new girls in the SHM. I could not see the twos' faces but I could tell the one that arrived last was the most important."

"Annmarie, Sephiroth's fiance and the one who's really calling the shots. The SHM are working for her by the orders she gave the first girl, Poison. She'll do anything to get Sephiroth back, even kill everyone, but that's what her lover is gonna do anyway when he gets back so who cares? You won't be able to find either of them, they are skilled at hiding," I told them, trying to hide my smug expression when I saw Cloud's shocked face. "She's about as bad as Sephiroth himself, she just lies low and lets others fight for her at times."

"How do you know so much about her and all of this?" Vincent asked suspiciously. I turned to him with a glare, saying, "She killed my adoptive parents, the Fairs. I wanted info so I snuck around, spied on Rufus, and got the things I wanted, and more," I said with a sly grin. It was the truth at least. About a year before I went blind, Sephiroth and I killed the Fairs because of their treatment towards me as I was growing up. It was a birthday present actually. I still don't regret it.

He nodded and turned back to Cloud but they both sprang up when the bushes rustled. I rolled my eyes, knowing it was Marlene. Poison told me it was. She rushed to Cloud and she held her arms, looking down at her surprised. "Cloud! Denzel, and Tifa! Irony!" She yelled. "Tifa is alright and Irony is over there," Cloud told her softly, pointing at me. She ran over and hugged me tightly. "I was so worried! They said they would've killed you after Cloud came!" She cried into my shoulder. My motherly instinct took over and I comforted her, rubbing her hair and shushing her gently.

She soon stood up with a big smile and went over to Cloud as I went to stand near Vincent. "I want to talk to Tifa!" Marlene said. Cloud checked his pockets but he didn't have his phone with him. Then she turned to us still holding on to Cloud, "May I?" Vincent threw out his cloak to say he didn't have on and I shrugged. Never felt the need to get one.

"You two don't have a phone?" Marlene asked shocked. "Vincent, will you bring Marlene and Irony to Tifa. I'm gonna go see Shin-Ra and get a few answers," Cloud said. "I can't do that," Vincent cut him off before he could continue. "Yeah, if you're going to see Rufus, I have to go too. I have a deal to settle with him," I said with a smirk. They all looked at me questioningly for a moment then Cloud spoke again to Vincent.

"But I –" Cloud said but Marlene pulled away from him. "Forget it, Cloud. Why don't you ever pay any attention to us?" Marlene yelled on the verge of tears then ran under Vincent's cloak. "Marlene, please give me some time. There's a battle to be fought, but it's not as simple as just fighting. Understand?" Cloud asked her. I scoffed as she yelled out, "No, I don't!"

"Of course she doesn't understand! She's a little kid! They don't understand war and death and fighting, no matter how much they think they do! Hell, adults don't even understand it at times!" I screeched quietly. The two men looked at me in surprise for a few moments. "What, don't think a girl can make sense?"

Vincent shook it off then spoke to Cloud, ignoring what I said. I was really liking him less and less. "Cloud, you sure this is about fighting?" Cloud got lost in his own thoughts, then randomly asked, "Are sins ever forgiven?"

"No, not in my case at least, I believe," I said sadly, looking away at the trees. "I've never tried," Vincent said, choosing not to comment on my statement. "You mean... Never tried. Marlene, Irony, let's go," Cloud said with a small smile. I scowled for a moment, wanting to go see Rufus and freak him out, but oh well. Then I followed Marlene and Cloud.

"Well, I'm gonna try. I'll phone in the verdict," Cloud said with a smirk, knowing fully well he couldn't call as he held on to Marlene's hand and led us to Fenrir to ride back to Edge.

A/N: Yeah, the last two chapters I used the FF7: ACC movie instead of the normal one. 4 MORE CHAPTERS! Yayyyyyyy! Byez! (Me and my sis are tied for chapters now! Don't worry, she'll update tomorrow or the day after, promise)


	20. The Airship

Chapter 6: The Airship

Cloud drove Marlene and I back to Edge on his motorcycle. When we got there, we heard screams of terror from civilians and an unknown roar from the place where the Shin-Ra shrine was. Cloud drove us to 7th Heaven to drop Marlene off and let me get my souba to help fight, although he thought I was staying there. He picked her up off the bike and sat her on the ground as I watched them quietly. I was surprised when she touched his arm, the one that had geostigma on it.

"Does it hurt?" She questioned. He looked at it then nodded a little. "A bit," he admitted. I rolled my eyes at the lie. Geostigma hurts A LOT. "But not as bad a Denzel's." I don't know if that's true or not. He stood up and Marlene asked softly, "Is there a cure?" "I don't know," he said, staring off into the distance. I didn't speak because I didn't want to interrupt their moment.

"After all you did. You've been trying so hard to find a cure for Denzel," she said sadly. We both looked at her surprised and he knelt down to her eye level. "You knew about that?" He asked with wide eyes. "Cloud, you should clean off your desk once in a while," she joked with a grin. "Maybe I should," he said, standing up again. "So, is that why? Is that the reason why you had to leave, Cloud? Cause you couldn't fix Denzel? Or because you have the sickness, too?" Marlene asked and her turned around and walked away a few steps. To me he seemed like he was about to cry.

"I just thought, I couldn't care for my own self. Let alone anyone else." Cloud confessed. Then Marlene raised one fist and put her other hand around her elbow, speaking in a lower voice, "How you supposed to look after yo family if ya can't even look after yourself." Then she lowered her arms and talked normally again as I tried not to chuckle. "Or at least daddy says so. Cloud, don't give up."

"In the past, you've always looked after me. You, and Denzel, and Tifa, and now, even Irony," Cloud said, glancing at me, which made me feel guiltier for what I was going to do. "You were there when everyone needed you. Well now, it's my turn," he spoke, placing a hand on her head. She nodded and he walked her inside, holding her hand. It was then that I decided Mother wouldn't hurt anyone else, not while I could stop it, just as I could stop Sephiroth. I just hope he won't make me kill him myself. I rushed in after them, grabbing my sword that was at the foot of my bed then racing back down.

He was just about to ride off when I jumped back on. He stopped with a jerk then turned his head to glare at me. I just raised an eyebrow at him (and threatened him). Like I was gonna miss this. I screamed as I saw Denzel being surrounded by Shadow Creepers and the aeon shooting an energy ball at Tifa, making a building collapse and fall where she was standing. I tapped into Cloud's mind and saw him picturing Zack where Denzel was, only he was surrounded my dozens of Shin-Ra lapdogs. Tifa with the building falling towards her was imagined as Aerith with Sephiroth coming behind her to stab her.

A few tears slipped down my face, seeing my two best friends and almost family, seeing how they died. A few of my tears landed on Cloud's uncovered arm and I heard him gasp. He looked at me for a second then pulled out one of his broadswords, using it as a boomerang to kill the monsters around Denzel. He started going faster towards Tifa, almost making us get crushed by pieces of the building and he grabbed her through the dust. She moved behind me as the dust cleared and he apologized. "Sorry that it took us so long." "It's alright," she told us and I gave her a big grin.

Tifa and I jumped off, and I hugged her and Denzel tightly, thanking whoever was up there that they were safe. Cloud pulled out his main broadsword (buster sword), still holding the other. "Marlene will be safe. We took her home. I would have made her stay too, if she hadn't threatened to steal Fenrir, with all my swords still inside, and drive it halfway to Junon before leaving it there," Cloud said with a ghost of a smile. Tifa and Denzel hid their laughter with coughs. "Just stay in one piece," Tifa said with a mock-stern expression. I saluted her.

"Don't worry. Once, while I was staying with Zack while he was in SOLDIER, I challenged Sephiroth then beat him in, at the most, 5 minutes!" I said then clamped my hands over my mouth, knowing I had said too much. 'Great job,' Poison said angrily. 'Oh, shut up!'

"Oops... well, gotta run! Big, bad aeon destroying the city. Bye!" I squeaked then ran off, tapping into Poison's speed to help me get away faster. "Hi guys! Bye guys!" I yelled to Reno, Rude, Yazoo, and Loz as I ran passed them. They all stopped and stared at me for a minute or two before fighting again.

I suddenly stopped running and looked up at the sky. "I am totally gonna regret this," I muttered then jogged back to the Turks and Remnants. "Well, you guys used to be my friends," I used as and excuse when the Turks sent me questioning looks as I joined their side. I jumped into the fight with Loz and Yazoo, both at the same time and leaving the Turks to collect themselves.

"I've got a plan," I hissed at the two quietly, making my sword miss them every time. My eyes were glowing green as I fought. "I will go with team AVALANCHE and stay with them until my fiance comes back. Do. Not. Interfere," I told them and they nodded almost imperceptively. I threw them back a few meters before Reno stepped in front of me.

"Yo, Rony, you go on ahead. Don't worry, Rude and I will take it from here," He said then spun back around and ran towards Yazoo. "No fun," I pouted, strapping my souba on to my back and running towards where I last saw the aeon. I looked up and my jaw dropped. How the hell do we beat that thing? "Fair, kid is that you? Go on up to the top, Cloud's gonna need at the help he can get to get to that thing!" Barret yelled at me from the building they were all on. I jumped to the top quicker than most would and waited patiently for my turn.

"No giving up!" Tifa said to him before tossing him up to me. "For Zack, Aerith, and everyone else you love," I said with a smile, seeing him smile in return. I used all the momentum I had and tossed him up the highest yet. I flipped back down and landed on an empty section, waiting like the rest of them. Blue surrounded him and I knew he was going extremely fast, but her still wouldn't make it. He had to get through the massive blue fireball as well. I clasped my hands and bowed my head, closing my eyes.

_Aerith, please, only you can help him now. I-I'm so so sorry._

I looked up when I heard a voice echo in my mind: _It's alright. Thank you._ Tears glistened in my eyes as Cloud made his way through the fireball and went to the aeon, setting it alight with it's own fire that Cloud had brought back with him. The aeon let out a pain-filled screech and fell through the air and crashing on to the ground in a burning heap. Cloud landed beside me and before I could congratulate him, a different bright blue light came from a building a long way off. I read Kadaj's mind, knowing it was him, and saw that Rufus had thrown Jenova's head off the side of the building.

"Mother," I whispered horrified then looked a Cloud, sighing in relief when he didn't seem to notice what I said. Cloud ran towards his motorcycle and raced after Kadaj who had caught the case. "Come on, Irony! We're traveling by airship," Tifa yelled at me. I jumped from building to building and leaped on to the aircraft that was hovering just off the place where most of AVALANCHE had been. I was ready to see Sephiroth again.

We soon got to the place where he and Kadaj were fighting, near Aerith's Church. "Cloud, I brought you materia!" Yuffie yelled out, holding her armful of materia. We had all been introduced to each other and Yuffie thought I was 'awesome' so she stayed by me. The ship suddenly pulled to a stop, making Yuffie stumble forward and almost drop her materia. I sighed and grabbed her arm to steady her as she turned to Cid, the pilot.

"Woah! Hey, watch it!" She yelled at him. "Yo, Cid, park this turf," Barret told him. I'm still surprised I remembered him from that one meeting a year ago, but I guess it's hard to forget the man who spoke as ill as he did towards my future husband. "Shut up. You want off then jump. Get off my back," Cid yelled back at him.

"He can handle this alone," Vincent spoke up. "Huh?" "Kadaj is a remnant of Sephiroth. Think of him as a sort of larval form," he explained further. "Larva? You mean, he's an insect!" Yuffie asked horrified. "Lassie, shut your gob," Cait Sith said from on top of Red XIII. "So the punk's gonna become Sephiroth," Cid deducted. "Vincent, does Cloud know about Kadaj?" Tifa asked, turning to face him. "One would think."

"Then you're right. It's his fight now," Tifa said. "What? I don't get it. Why can't we help out?" Yuffie questioned. I rolled my eyes and tried not to shove her through the glass to get rid of her. "This is man talk," Cid said. "Sexist. Sexist!" Yuffie yelled, trying to hold all her materia in one arm. "Men don't get it either," Barret complained.

"Two years ago, think of the strength we all had when we fought that Last Battle. It's only been a couple years, but already that feeling is gone. But Cloud, I think he's found it again," Tifa explained. Barret scoffed, "He's got 10 minutes." "That Cloud's a royal pain in the ass. Like always," Yuffie said, looking at me and Tifa. Tifa smirked then looked forward again, "Cloud is Cloud."

"Beat him!" I suddenly yelled out to Kadaj, making the others jump. Of course no one else knew this, they thought I was speaking to Cloud. I smirked when I immediately saw Kadaj attacking with more force than before. Then Cid took us away.

"Irony, is it really true that you beat Sephiroth in a fight while he was in SOLDIER?" Tifa asked as everyone who didn't know turned to look at me in shock. "Um... yeah. He had just finished training with Genesis and Zack said I could fight the winner if I got away from Rufus and the Turks... I still can't believe Ruffie loved me," I mused to myself. Cid almost fell over which made the ship jerk sharply. He straightened it out the looked straight at me.

"Wait, wait, wait, Rufus Shin-Ra was in love with you?" He asked. "No, he just thought he was. Well, anyway, I fought Sephiroth and had him pinned to the ground within five minutes, his sword kicked out of his reach. Everyone was so surprised. Damn it! Reno still owes me 200 gil!" whined, remembering the bet the Turk and I made that day.

"Does this have anything to do with your past that you still haven't told me?" Tifa asked suspiciously. I nodded. "Yeah, but trust me, you'll be learning it sooner than you think." The ship was deathly silent and everyone was looking at me. "Where were you when we killed Sephiroth!" Barret yelled out. "At home, waiting for my fiance to return," I replied scathingly, glaring daggers at him. He stepped back confused.

"Ooh, you have a fiance? Where is he? What's his name?" Yuffie asked innocently. Cait Sith slapped her upside her head and she yelped in pain, grabbing the spot that was hit. "Yes, I do. He's dead right now, but you might be able to see him in a moment's time," I replied darkly, making the others shiver as black clouds appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh, Vincent, before I go, tell your demon than my demon is fascinated with the darkness radiating from him," I told him then smirked when I saw his shocked expression. I jumped off the airship and landed on the edge of a broken-down building.

_It was time._

_**A/N: Yes, all future parts (if you haven't already figured it out) will be from FF7:ACC. 3 chapters left! TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE DAY! I'M SO PROUD!**_


	21. Seeing Him Again

MAJOR PLOT TWIST, NOT WHAT HAPPENS IN MOVIE (WAY DIFFERENT!)

Chapter 7: Seeing Him Again

I watched as Kadaj hung from the ledge of the building. _Get up,_ I pleaded in my mind. I needed to see him, to save him. Kadaj's souba had been dropped and he held Mother's neck to his chest so he wouldn't drop that as well. Cloud landed on the ledge above him and lowered his sword towards him. "NOW!" I screeched and Kadaj smirked while Cloud looked at me. Kadaj made use of the distraction and threw Jenova's neck then jumped after it.

The top of the box slid open and green juices fell from it as Kadaj caught it in mid-air. He free-fell backwards and took the thing out of the box, holding it to his chest. "My reunion. Bet you're dying to watch." Cloud jumped after him, trying to stop what was meant to be. Kadaj forced the thing into his body, groaning in pain the whole time.

He landed on his feet and stood up straight while holding up his hand, just as Cloud came at him. The sound of metal on metal was heard and I smiled brightly. Kadaj's hair suddenly grew longer and Masamune appeared where there was no sword before. "Good to see you, Cloud," my fiance said then threw Cloud off of him, striking his enemy with his sword up to a higher building.

Sephiroth gracefully jumped over him, seeming like he was flying without his wing, and stood against the sun with a smirk on his face. "You're geostigma is gone? That's too bad," Sephiroth said. "Sephiroth, what do you want?" Cloud asked, starting to get angry. "The last thoughts of geostigma's dead. Those remnants will join the Lifestream and gurgle the planet. Choking it, corroding it. What I want, Cloud, it to sail the darkness of the cosmos with this planet as my vessel, just as my mother and fiance did long ago," Sephiroth explained as the sky grew dark.

I felt a flash of anger for a moment. _I was only a baby then!_ I shook myself out of those thoughts then continued to watch with growing anticipation. "Then one day, we'll find a new planet and on it's soil we will create a shinning new future," Sephiroth continued. "But what about this planet?" Cloud yelled, tightening his grip on his sword. "Well, that's up to you, Cloud," Sephiroth said, smiling evily. They sprang at each other, crashing their swords against the other and trying to slice the other person first, like a type of game.

I felt in my gut that I didn't want either of the two to get hurt. Cloud was like my brother and Sephiroth was my lover. So, I sang to distract them. I knew both of them would easily recognize my voice.

"Carry me away from this dark and lonely room  
Light me in your arms - all I want to know is you  
Chase away the darkness with everything you are  
I will find my strength in the beat of your heart

Picture book of memories, how we used to be  
Some people spend a lifetime waiting for their dreams  
But I won't find the answers by looking at the stars  
I will find my strength in the beat of your heart

Time held in our hands  
Will change into years gone by  
If I can hold on to you  
I'll leave all my fears behind

Holding on we drift like two flowers on the sea  
Riding on the waves letting go of what will be  
I won't find the answers by staring at the stars  
I've found all my dreams in the beat of your heart  
I've found all my dreams in the beat of your heart"

{Beat of your heart – Hayley Westenra}

I could still hear the swords while I was singing but they were slowing down. Then they totally stopped. I listened for some sign of either of them near but all I could hear was the team on the airship behind me. "What is she doing?" Yuffie yelled confused from the ship. "Irony, look out!" Tifa yelled and I whipped out my souba just in time to block Masamune. I hardly even noticed that I changed into my Jenova form, but the gasps from behind me brought it to my attention.

"Hm... Seph, lets see if you can beat me now," I said with a smirk then jumped into the air, uncurled my single wing, then soared higher, knowing Sephiroth was following with his own wing out. "What, are you just gonna sit there and wait, love? Fight, and if you win, I might give you a kiss," I teased coyly. "And don't let me go first, that's how I won last time, remember?"

I laughed as he lunged at me in the air, his fight with Cloud forgotten. Just as I wanted it. I saw Cloud himself in the corner of my eye, watching us from his own place inside the ship. Comments like "Kick his ass, Irony!" Tifa, "How did she get like that?" Yuffie, and "She's Annmarie then." Vincent, coming from the ship as well. The others just watched.

Sephy and I fought for about seven minutes before his sword was at my neck and my own was falling to the ground. The girls gasped and a few of the guys cussed at my defeat. "You're gonna get that," I said with a frown, watching my sword hit the ground far below.

"Sure, but for now, it's time to claim my prize," Sephiroth purred (A/N: KITTY!) before picking up my chin and placing his lips over mine. I tried to resist for a few moments, still slightly angry that I lost, but gave up quickly and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal force.

We floated slowly back to the ground and I pulled away. I looked at his face with teary eyes before hugging him around the neck and burying my face in his shoulder. One full year was a very long time without him. He held me to him by my waist and I turned into my normal form again.

"I love you," he whispered into my ear, tickling my neck with his hot breath as I replied, "I love you, too."

A/N: AWWWW! KAWAII! No, this story is not over yet. Still one last chapter then the epilogue. There will be a surprise for my wonderful readers in the next chapter. Sorry, people but I have only just turned 14 and I will not write a lemon for whoever wants to read one. (according to my parents I shouldn't even know what sex is yet ***rolls eyes***) Maybe I can get my sister to, but she says that she's not even putting one in hers. Yeah, this story (whole story) was rated M because of language only, if I haven't mentioned that already. Well, bye!


	22. Zack?

WARNINGS: Lots of OOC humor, bad language, and slight YAOI (not much, only a little kiss on the lips) READY FOR MY SURPRISE? OK!

Chapter 8: Zack?

I dragged Sephiroth on to Cid's airship, more literal than not. Yeah, he doesn't like his enemies too much. Eh, I don't blame him. I mean, they did kill him! "Come on, Sephy. Just don't kill them and everything will be okay! They're my friends, alright," I told him. "But they're the **enemy**! They **killed** me!" He roared.

I stopped and turned to him, glaring at him. He fidgeted for a few moments then quietened down and let me push him on to the ship. After I had slammed the door shut and locked it (so he couldn't bolt), I grinned smugly at him. What women could do to men sometimes. He saw the look and rolled his eyes, letting me go first.

"Get that bastard outta my ship!" Was the first thing that came out of Cid's mouth when we came into view. "Cid, shut the fuck up!" I yelled back at him and he looked at me surprised. Sephiroth tensed and tightened his grip around my waist. "Make me!" Cid finally yelled, getting his voice back. "If you don't, I'll carve something into your ship that would burn your eyes out," I said with a smirk.

He scoffed and asked, "Oh yeah? What could you carve that would be that bad?" I twisted out of Sephiroth's grip and walked over to Cid and whispered in his ear. I pulled away and gleefully watched his face flush red with a blush, then turn as white as a sheet, before ending with a sickly green. (A/N: I don't know what she would say to Cid that would be that bad. Use your imaginations! Maybe you could tell me what you thought of ^-^' )

I walked back over to Seph and let him wrap his arm around my waist again as he asked, "What did you tell him?" I just shook my head with a grin, never answering his question. He frowned for a moment then kissed me on my forehead then walked to look out the window, far away from AVALANCHE. I felt sad, knowing it was hard not to kill each other, for both parties.

"Hey, Rony. How's my little sister been?" I heard a strange but familiar voice say from beside me. Tears welled up in my eyes when I realized who it was without looking. "Zackie-poo," I whispered with a small smile. He smiled and held out his arms, allowing me to hug him while we waited in a white area with flowers on the ground. "Aerith says hi, by the way," he spoke, hardly able to breathe. I smirked when the golden light faded from around him.

'I'm ready. I've spent 2000 years on this planet. I think I've had quite enough of Gaia. Goodbye,' Poison said happily, then she faded from my mind, disappearing for good. She exchanged her life for Zack's.

"Fair?" I heard Sephiroth ask. Zack ripped himself out of my hug then looked at his opaque hands horrified. "Irony Annmarie Fair, what did you do? For the dead to live, another must die in their place! WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled, shaking me. He was afraid I had given up my life for him. "Poison went. She wanted to move on. She was ready," I said and I saw him calm down immediately. Then he whipped around and faced someone else after saying hi to Sephy.

"Hey, Cloud, aren't you gonna greet me, too?" Zack teased a frozen Cloud. "If we poked him, do you think he would fall over?" I stage whispered to Sephiroth and Zack. The two snickered quietly. Zack walked over and poked the chocobo head on the shoulder, making Cloud snap back into reality. "Geez, Aerith really needs to stop talking to you sometimes. I might get jealous! Oh, and sis, he didn't fall over," Zack told me with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out then flipped him off.

He gasped dramatically and pretended to faint on to Sephiroth. "Ah, just like all times," I said when Sephiroth pushed my brother off of him and on to the floor. Zack jumped up and started chasing me with Yuffie running after us for the hell of it. He tripped me then ducked behind Cloud. I got up slowly from the floor then pointed my finger at him threateningly and said in an evil voice, "_I know where you live!_"

His eyes widened and I smiled at successfully making him scared as he pointed at my hair fearfully. "...sp- sp- sp- SPIDER! Eeeek!" He squealed like a girl then started running around in circles with his arms flailing in the air. I soon joined, realizing the fearful creature was on me. "Sephy! Get it off! Get it off! Get it OFF!" I shrieked as I ran. I bumped into Zack and the gigantic spider flew on to Zack's nose. We both froze and stared at it (Zack cross-eyed) before running around and screaming louder.

I faintly heard Sephiroth's hard head (known from experience) hitting the wall as everyone else watched us amused. Yuffie, who had gone to the bathroom before the spider was found, came back and asked what was going on before seeing the spider and joining us.

Vincent and Cloud had joined Sephiroth.

"Ya know, now I finally understand why Sephiroth went insane. He had to deal with these two idiots everyday!" Cid told Barret. "Thank you for understanding my pain," Sephiroth said sarcastically then went back to watching me with his eye twitching. My fiance soon had enough and grabbed my arm, covering my mouth with his gloved hand. Vincent grabbed Yuffie and Cloud grabbed Zack.

Cloud slapped the spider off my (big? Little?) brother's face and stomped on it before turning back to Zack with a raised eyebrow. "My hero!" Zack yelled before kissing Cloud on the lips then pulling away with a satisfied smirk. Everyone looked at Zack in shock (mostly Cloud, though he also had a slight blush on his face) as I let out the biggest squeal ever before tackling Zack into another hug.

"So that's why you said you would be jealous! I thought you were talking about Aerith! My big brother is gay! I'm sorry, but you two are too cute," I say, pointing at the two males. Seph slowly pulled me away before I could delve into yaoi fangirl fantasies.

I studied Sephiroth for a moment before asking, "You're not gay, are you?" He face-palmed at my idiotic question and the tension was instantly gone. Everyone was laughing at the two of us as I looked around, trying not to smile myself. "What?" I asked as Cid drove us to Aerith's Church.

A/N: Just a funny filler-type chapter. Like the surprise? ZACK CAME BACK! Sorry about the Zack/Cloud in this (and next chapter)! When I wrote this chapter about two months ago, I read a kawaii Sephiroth story with Zack/Cloud and got that idea in my head! And yes, I know that if Sephiroth did come on to the ship, if he didn't get his head chopped off by Cloud, he would still have everyone else to take care of. 3 the brother/sister relationship between Irony and Zack! (Sounds like my sister and I) 1 CHAPTER LEFT!


	23. Epilogue

There is an ending song with Lyrics. 'The Call' by Regina Spektor

Chapter 9: Epilogue

I sat down at the black vanity table in the master bedroom of our new, fully furnished mansion. It has been three years since Sephiroth had come back, and he has completely turned on Mother's plans to dominate the world. I had taught him how to block her voice, as Poison had once taught me.

After that one day, Kadaj somehow was separated from Sephiroth, but when he found out his brothers were already waiting for him in the Lifestream, he told Aerith he was ready to go as well. It took a while for Seph to be accepted by AVALANCHE, but with Zack and I on the ex-1st Class SOLDIER's side, Cloud gave in with the rest of the team soon following. Soon after all the children were rid of their geostigma (courtesy of Aerith), Sephiroth and I got married. Zack and Cloud got together, as well as Tifa and Reno, which was a big surprise.

One year after Seph returned, a group called Deep Ground started attacking towns and kidnapping citizens. I was pregnant with my now two-year-old son, so Sephiroth moved us around a lot, all so I wouldn't get hurt. He even helped the WRO and AVALANCHE defeat Deep Ground! I'm still kinda pissed that I couldn't help, but understood because I was with child. Speaking of my child, I heard him racing up the stairs to greet me after a day out with his father.

"Mommy! Guess what daddy and I did today!" Xavier Numair asked, throwing himself into my open arms. "I don't know! Why don't you tell me what you did, darling?" I asked my son, sitting him in my lap and winking at my husband who was leaning against the door frame, watching us. One time, I asked him why he always watched us, and he simply replied that he was watching the two most important people in his life. I didn't know how to respond to that, other than a kiss.

"Daddy took me to see Uncle Zack! He was at 7th Heaven so I got to play with Denzel and Marlene too!" I smiled at my son's excitement. I was sometimes amazed at how well Xavier could speak. Sephiroth told me he could as well when he was younger. Tifa explained that most children can, it wasn't unusual.

Marlene was now 9 years old and Denzel was almost 10, but thankfully they still include my little boy as much as they could. They protected him and taught him things, like older siblings would. Xavier looks just like his father but has my fair skin as well as my personality, which Sephiroth says that he can't tell if that's a good thing or not. He better have been joking.

"Cloud took us to get ice-cream after we played a prank on Uncle Zack and Cid," he continued and I grinned widely at my husband, thinking of what had happened. He playfully rolled his eyes but grinned nonetheless, knowing I had helped our son come up with most of them.

Xavier continued on speaking about his day until he yawned and leaning his head on my arm, trying not to fall asleep. "Alright Xavier, bedtime!" I said and picked him up, placing him on my hip. Sephiroth led the way to our son's room and opened the door for me. I shot him a grateful look as I laid our son down in his bed. We both kissed him on his forehead and whispered goodnight, about to walk off until Xavier grabbed the back of my shirt.

"Mommy, could you and Daddy read me a story?" He asked us with a slight blush on his cheeks. I smiled brightly and sat on the side of the bed, making Sephiroth sit on the chair beside the bed as I told him some of the adventures Sephiroth and I had, mostly the ones in SOLDIER. By the time we had finished, our son was fast asleep, clinging to the chocobo plushie Cloud had given him for his birthday.

"Your a wonderful storyteller, love," Sephiroth said with a smirk, pulling me flush against him and kissing me deeply after we had exited Xavier's room. "Thank your, darling. If that's what I get after I tell a story, I might start doing it more often," I said coyly, stealing another short kiss. "So, how was your day?" He burst out into laughter and kissed my forehead, trying to keep it down as he led us to our room for a well earned rest.

Almost 10 years had passed and since I first met Sephiroth Numair at Shin-Ra Electric Power Company to stay with Zack after I was kicked out. And 10 years later, I don't think my life could get any better.

The End.

Fin.

_It started out as a feeling  
Which then grew into a hope  
Which then turned into a quiet thought  
Which then turned into a quiet word_

And then that word grew louder and louder  
'Til it was a battle cry

I'll come back  
When you call me  
No need to say goodbye

Just because every thing's changing  
Doesn't mean it's never been this way before  
All you can do is try to know  
Who your friends are as you head off to the war

Pick a star on the dark horizon  
And follow the light

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When it's over  
No need to say goodbye

Now, we're back to the beginning  
It's just a feeling and no one knows yet  
But just because they can't feel it too  
Doesn't mean that you have to forget

Let your memories grow stronger and stronger  
'Til they're before your eyes

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

You'll come back  
When they call you  
No need to say goodbye

A/N: MY STORY HAS ENDED! Phew, what a relief! Did you guys like it? I thought it was cute. Message me if you want me to put up a series of one-shots about things that weren't written in the story (i.e. Deep Ground, more SOLDIER, while she was with Sephiroth b4 she went blind, after Seph died, etc.)

Please REVIEW! (I liked the ending song, I thought it matched at least this section. Yes, I will do an ending song for my Achilles story and I will try to force my sister to do one in her story) Have a nice day and thanks for reading!


End file.
